The Spiraled Staircase of Truth
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny and Draco find out that everything isn't as it seems. Within the layers of unwanted truths hide tragedy and mystery including: Ginny's real parents and past, the truth about Voldemort, and twists with new characters and murder. Plz r&r!
1. Ginny's Leave

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for new characters and plots. J.K. Rowling has given me this opportunity by starting this great story. And I am only making up my own. Though it'll never be compared to hers as even good! *sob sob*  
  
"Ginny you don't have to go! Mom and dad are fine! We've been like this for years and we're still alive," roared Ron as Ginny told him what she was planning to do for the summer.  
  
"You don't get it Ron! I promised I'd go! And what's so bad about wanting to earn a couple of bucks," Ginny reasoned.  
  
Fred and George strode over to where Ginny and Ron were arguing for the umpteenth time that day. "You guys never give it a rest do you?"  
  
George questioned them. "Of course not! Ron still thinks I'm a 5 year old!" Ginny exclaimed. At that moment Harry and Hermione arrived out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey Ginny! Hey Ron! What's up? Are you two arguing again?" Harry questioned. "Of course not. They're just having a civilized conversation like they always do,"Fred replied. Hermione looked over at Ginny questioningly.  
  
"Ginny why does it look as if you're leaving soon?" "Because she is! She's going to work for those stupid Malfoys!" Ron stormed. "WHAT!" Hermione and Harry screamed in unision. "Yep," replied Ginny coolly,"I'm going to work at the Malfoys over the summer. Well actually just Malfoy Jr. His father and mother are going away to Holland for the summer for "private business" and I got the pleasure of taking care of Draco."  
  
Harry and Hermione stared at her dumbfounded by her response. Work at the Malfoys? Harry never knew they had been that poor! "Gin, you sure you want to do that? I mean his father's a death eater and his mom's who knows what! Malfoy is probably just the same as his dad! You could be risking your life!" replied Hermione in a know-it-all tone. There goes Hermione. Always stating the obvious. It wasn't as if Ginny didn't know Draco. She had just completed her first year at Hogwarts and it wasn't something she was going to forget easily. The Chamber of Secrets had left her quite tired out over the last two weeks. But she had promised to go and she wouldn't break the promise, even if it was to the Malfoys.  
  
"Well, while you guys stay here and debate my future, I've got to go! Oh my god, I'm going to be late! o great!" groaned Ginny. She picked up her luggage and streamed out of the garden, inside the house, and into the kitchen. "Mom! Dad! I've got to go!" Ginny said. Her mom and dad dashed into the kitchen. Her mom gave her a tight squeeze and a kiss in her forehead while her dad briefed her on the importance of staying out of trouble.  
  
She took floo powder and got into the fireplace. "Malfoy Mansion," she screamed, as the feeling took over and she disappeared out of the fireplace.  
  
OMGMY FIRST REVIEW! I'M SO HAPPY. I LOVE WRITING BUT I HOPE U ENJOY READING MY STORIES. PLZ REVIEW THEM. THX SO MUCH TO: LOST DRAGON'KIN-MY 1ST REVIEWER!!! Thx thx thx and more thx Keep reviewing!! 


	2. Arrival and Accomodations

Ginny fell onto a cold marble floor. She gazed around as a breathtaking chandelier caught her sight. It was made of gold with emeralds and sapphires dangling around the edges. She got up to get a better look as a figure stepped in front of her.  
  
"And what may I ask is a weasel doing in my living room?" sneered none other than Malfoy Jr.  
  
"I'm here on business Malfoy and I thought you out of all should know why. I'm her as a babysitter," she looked up to see his reaction to the thought of being baby-sat over the summer. She had made the deal with his parents but he didn't have a clue yet. She continued,"I'll be her all summer and the least you could do is show me some hospitality."  
  
At that moment a lady at the age of about 20 walked into the room. She had beautiful hay blonde hair that looked as thin and felt as slippery as water. She had the most dreamy blue eyes Ginny had ever stared into. She looked like a beautiful figure and Ginny could not believe she was related to Malfoy.  
  
"Why hello there darling! You must be Ginny Weasley. I hope Draco here hasn't been any trouble. Draco your father and I are going away on PRIVATE business to Holland. We will not contact you and you should only contact us for emergencies. Ginny is here to look after you while we are gone. Oh and be nice and don't forget to show her your room. Bye sweety," she said as she planted a kiss in Draco's cheek and patted Ginny on the shoulder before disappearing into thin air. His mom was not what Ginny had expected. She had not done the deal in person so she had only seen her handwriting in the letter. But she was amazing. Her voice sounded like a cool breeze in the middle of a hot August day. And she looked stunning. As Ginny surveyed Draco she noticed he had got her outlook,too. He was shockingly handsome and had dreamy blueish silver eyes, too. O lord he's gorgeous! She thought. Wait! She mentally slapped herself. Your calling Draco what?! And Why am I using his first name?  
  
"Weasley your supposed to be working not checking me out. Now follow me so that I can show you your room," he replied coolly. If he had any shock thanks to his mom's message, he showed none. Ginny followed him. The house, or should I say mansion, was huge. It had about 27 floors and over 250 rooms. And maybe even some underground. She looked out the window as they passed a few.  
  
"Wow!" she gasped as she stared at the amazing sight that was outside. There was a huge garden. And in the center was a huge maze. There was also a forest far off at the edge that reminded her of the Forbidden Forest. And to her shock off in the distant corner were three mini-gardens: a vegetable patch, a fruit patch, and a garden with flowers and trees. But by the look of it she thought deers and rabbits might live there.  
  
"Weasley stop day-dreaming and hurry up! What is your brain that poor it can't even pay attention!" Draco roared.  
  
"What a cliché Malfoy! What happened to your pitiful disses? Have they melted away along with your brain?" she questioned as she walked into the room. Draco had no time to answer as her mouth dropped. They had finally reached her room and it was beautiful. It was green and silver and the floor was glass. She walked around inspecting everything. The bed was off near the window. The sheets and curtains were pure velvet and silk. The bed was made of rosewood and the bathroom was all porcelain. The soap smelled of jasmine and chamomile and the shampoo was blueberry and a hint of jasmine. She inspected the dressers to find that they were just as beautiful. They were ancient. She could tell. But of course they looked young and new. They were rosewood, too. She plopped down onto the bed and it was heaven. It was springy yet comfy and she lay down to look at her room forgetting that Draco was still there.  
  
"I'm quite aware that this might come as a shock to you. Of course who was I thinking that you were used to the best of things. Maybe I should move you to the house-elves headquarters. Maybe then you won't day-dream as much and actually work. Come on follow me." Draco stated.  
  
"No, please Malfoy, please let me stay here. I promise I won't day-dream! Please, please, pretty please.." she whined and begged. Finally Draco agreed. But did not know why. Had he just been nice to a Weasley? He must get some sleep.  
  
"Here's the schedule, and please try to remember. You are to wake up at 4:30 am each day and head straight down to the kitchen after fixing your room. You are to fix my breakfast and Harmony Ellis will tell you what I like. Then after I come down to eat you may do my room. You must clean the bottom living room, dinning room, studies and salons once every 2 weeks. The kitchens and bathrooms are to be cleaned every day. The dungeons are never to be seen by your eyes unless told otherwise by me. You're not allowed in my mother or father's rooms unless I tell you otherwise. The rooms from the 3rd floor to the 27th are not to be cleaned by you unless I tell you too. Lunch is to be served promptly at 1:30 pm and dinner at 7:30 pm. You are allowed to answer the door and phone. Your allowed Sunday's off and Saturday's you only work form 2-6 pm. Got that?" he asked.  
  
"Yep,"she replied before squealing happily and unpacking. Draco walked out of the room muttering girls and left Ginny alone. Two hours later it was 7:00 and her door creaked open slightly.  
  
"Are you dressed?" asked Draco. "Yea, why?" "Ellis is waiting for you. Change into the robes in the dresser near the window and come out." "Okay" Draco closed the door and strode down the stairs to the library. His thoughts rushing through his mind. When Ginny had arrived he had barely recognized her. She had been wearing a skin-tight goldish-yellowish tank top and hip hugger orange pants. He had figured out she loved color and was afraid of the things she could do to the room. Ginny put on the maid's robe and apron and rushed downstairs. Harmony was at the foot of the steps waiting for her. What she was like? Ginny was soon to learn. 


	3. Answers and Questions

Harmony Ellis was different. She was beautiful, yes. But something was odd about her. Her aura was quite strong. She had long brownish redish hair that reached her waist and her eyes were a bluish brownish color. Her face was deciding whether to be pale or dark. It was caught in the middle. She was about 4 inches taller than Ginny an looked to be around Draco's age. Ginny was hopping she would make a new friend.  
  
"And what may I ask are you staring at? Hmm? No day-dreaming! Now come on! Hurry up! Follow me! You are as slow as Draco said." Harmony stated. Ginny was wrong. No friendship or mercy could be found in her eyes. They were just as ruthless and cold as Draco's. O great! As if Draco wasn't enough. She followed Harmony into the kitchen and listened to yet another lecture.  
  
"Okay Weasel this is Drakkie-poo's favorites: Breakfast is either sunny side up eggs with ketchup, English muffins with an egg and some butter and FRESH orange juice, or cereal. He likes to drink herbal teas and orange juice. Milk is likeable but still avoidable. You have to pick a fresh batch of jasmines every day for the table flowers. For lunch he enjoys sandwiches either turkey, ham, or a hamburger but no hotdogs. For dinner he expects fancy food such as rice and beans, chicken with roasted potatoes and vegetables on the side. He likes carrots and broccoli but nothing else. He also enjoys turkey with gravy and mashed potatoes. Oh and if you want to get on his good side I suggest you make pasta. Penne and spaghetti are personal faves. That's it. Now got any questions?" Harmony asked. Her voice was rough but had a girly tone to it. It was quite interesting.  
  
" Yes, as a matter of fact I do. What do you do?" Ginny asked. "Hmmm...well let's see. I sit around and boss you. That's my job. And to be there for Draco when he's upset. Got that?" Harmony replied and stomped off before Ginny could get in another word.  
  
Dinner was in a bit so she decided to go get the jasmines. It was funny how Draco could like a flower. Especially jasmines. It was her personal favorite, too. She dashed over to the small garden she had seen from the window. She picked out a handful and ran back. She got a vase and placed them neatly in the middle of the huge maple table. Then she set to work on the food. She was planning to start off my making penne with salmon sauce. She was preparing the food when she heard screaming coming from the room opposite the kitchen. She ran over to see what was happening after placing the food on the table and setting everything up  
  
"What! What do you mean you can't! I thought.I ..I.." It was Harmony's voice and she seemed extremely upset. Ginny decided to listen a bit more before entering. "I can't go and that's it. Now that Ginny's here I have to keep an eye out for her. Or else father will pin me on the wall and throw daggers throw me. You understand her background and she needs someone to keep an eye out for her. Now please exit immediately.  
  
At that moment Ginny walked in. "I heard screaming and I came to see what happened. Is everyone all right. What's the matter with Ellis?" Ginny asked. She hadn't gotten off on a good start with Ellis and henceforth started using her last name . "Nothing Weasley. Now get out of my library and prepare dinner befor- He was cut off by Ginny. "I'm done. I made your favorite. Penne with salmon sauce and I got the jasmines." Ginny was still pondering what he had said about that family background. What had he meant by family background? Had something happened when she had left?  
  
Ginny had no time to continue pondering these things as she heard a boom in the kitchen and ran to figure out what was happening.  
  
There in the kitchen stood Lucius Malfoy holding what looked like what her dad called airplane tickets.  
  
"Weasley where's Draco?"he asked. "Right here father. What are the tickets for?" "You and wealey here are going to take a vacation to Paris for a month. Then you're going to Los Angeles for the other month. You'll come back by Aug. 28 and then go back to Hogwarts. Now Weasley go pack. Draco stay here I need to tell you something very interesting the Dark Lord has informed me." His father sounded grave as he stated the last few words. Ginny wondered what he was going to say but was left pondering as Ellis dragged her upstairs. All she heard was.  
  
".she isn't who she thinks she is. She is much much more.. 


	4. More answers and yet more questions

Ginny's jaw dropped as she heard these words. Was the she they referred to, her? How could she be so important? She was just after all a Weasley.  
  
Ellis had heard this part of the conversation, too. She turned around to find Ginny gaping and realized that Ginny must've heard too. They continued listening neither bothering to think of politeness. This conversation was too interesting.  
  
"What do you mean father? How could a Weasley be so important?"  
  
"She isn't just a Weasley. What she is I cannot speak of at this moment. You will firgure out soon enough. Be patient and answers will come smoothly. Now I must depart. Take care and take my advice to heart."  
  
With that Ginny and Ellis heard a pop and figured that Lucius had left. They took this moment to run upstairs to their rooms to reflect on what they had just heard.  
  
Ginny's room  
  
Ginny sat on her bed rocking back and forth, looking out the window. She wasn't a Weasley? She's more? What could be so important that the Mafloys would consider it of importance? She hadn't had time ponder much as she heard the door open and turned around to find Draco in the doorway.  
  
"Don't your parents teach you manners Malfoy? You're supposed to knock no matter how important you think you are," Ginny stated dazedly as she continued to stare out the window.  
  
"Shut up Weasley. Hurry up or we're going to be late." Malfoy stated with his usual icy tone.  
  
"I'm done Malfoy and anyway how on earth are we going to travel by airplane when neither of us know how to even get there."  
  
"Unlike you Weasley, I'm not stupid. I am quite aware of how to use an airplane. Just because my family hates muggles doesn't mean we don't use their method of transportation. Now follow me."  
  
Ginny looked at him quizzically. That didn't make sense. How can someone hates muggles but use their transportation. O well. At least she got to go to Pear or whatever that place was called for free.  
  
She picked up her 3 suitcases and handbag so find Draco's eyes staring at them.  
  
"What's the matter Malfoy? A girl's got to live and there's no way I'm going to Pear, or whatever it's called, without proper clothing." Ginny stammered.  
  
"I never knew woman were so obsessed with how they look. But I understand you'll need something to cover that hideous body of yours. Unlike you my body is gorgeous and does not need to be covered as much as yours. And I would hardly call your clothes proper. And since I will not be made a fool of in PARIS you are going to buy knew clothes when we get there."  
  
Ginny was about to shout a couple of insults before reflecting over the fact that she had control over him. He was to keep an eye out for her and not let any harm come to her. So she had an advantage. She decided to use it wisely, or not.  
  
She followed Draco down the stairs as he lifted her luggage into the fireplace. Ellis came running out.  
  
"Hey Drakkie where you going?" she asked as she came up next to him and placed and arm around his shoulders.  
  
Draco pushed it off replying, " It's none of your business. And my name is Draco not Drakkie. Anyway what is your business is cleaning. While Weasley here tortures me, or I torture her in Paris, you have to clean everything up. And I want everything well polished for when I come back. Got that?"  
  
"Yes. Draco," Ellis replied. She moved forward to give him a good-bye hug as he pushed her away. She looked dejected but got out of the room scurrying to probably cry about this unfair situation.  
  
"Hurry up Weasley," he muttered. And in a matter of minutes they had appeared at the airport. What lies inside will have to wait: Will it be a normal airport.or will it be something else unknown..  
  
Okay. I hope this didn't sound to sucky. I've been trying really hard to do what all you great commenters have helped me on. I hope the paragraphs are working now. As for a beta-reader will I can't quite find one yet cuz my friends aren't really computer freaks like me. If any of you would like to be my beta-reader, I'd really love that. I'll try to update more frequently but I've got to do my history and comp. Hw. They really bug me. My history teach is old and loves yelling and losing his temper, his handwriting is like chicken scratch, and his notes are, well, illegible. Not to mention he loves essays and their so hard for 7th grade status. And my comp. Teach thinks we're college graduates. He gives us the toughest vocab words and assignments. Anyway ill stop my whining now. O and here r my thanks to my reviwers:  
1.Taintless- I was so happi when I received a review from an author  
whom I enjoy reading their stories. Plz update yourz. I realli love  
it. And thx for the comments. And chap. 2 and 3 rnt supposed to be the  
same. Ill try to c if I can work on that. I have a great idea for the  
middle of this stori but I have such a long way to go! I cant wait  
though. I hope u guys will like it as much as I love typing it. And  
thx again for ur comments  
  
2.Serpena- omg another review from one of my fav. Authors. I love ur  
stori and I can't wait for ur updates. Anywhos thx for ur comments. I  
hope ur happier with the updating I made onto the other chapters and  
if your not TELL ME! I hope u don't mind me chaging the fact that they  
use and airport. O and my chappie's probably wont be as long as yourz.  
Until they get to the middle. But for now I don't want to write too  
much. I hope u wont mind But youll learn more bout that l8r. and thx  
again(o btw would u be my beta-writer plz?)  
  
3. Ennui2- thx for ur comment. I hope u keep reading my stori and  
enjoy it. Hope to c u write some too!  
  
Okay well thx again and ENJOY AND R&R!!! 


	5. Confusing thoughts and a bit of paris

Draco opened the double doors to reveal a sort of secret agency. Inside was not the usual airport Ginny's father had described to her. It was completely different. For one, she was sure the airport didn't have the a weird skull shaped thing with a snake coming out of it on all walls. And for another thing, everyone that wasn't a passenger was wearing a long cloak with a hood that was a forest green shade. And not to mention the fact that everything had a sort of evil feeling to it.  
  
"Hello, Draco, my boy! And who's this fine lad-," he stopped in mid- sentence as he glanced at Ginny.  
  
"Draco, why is a Weasley here?! You know the rules! Have you lost your mind! You-," he was cut off by Draco.  
  
"I am quite aware of the rules, thank you. She is here on business with me. Now if you would please allow me to pass," Draco muttered lazily as he handed the man the tickets and a purple and green note.  
  
"Ah, I see. Yes, yes indeed. Very sorry Draco. You may enter." The man moved aside and allowed entrance.  
  
Ginny followed close behind Draco. Questions were bouncing up and down in her head. She had to ask or comment.  
  
"Dra-Malfoy. Why are we here? This isn't an airport. This place looks as evil as your father." Ginny commented as Draco gave another man some documents.  
  
"For your information, Weasley, I was not planning to deal with any muggles today. We will be taking an airplane but a wizard airplane. And this place is evil. Haven't you noticed the Dark Marks on the walls. The symbol of the Dark Lord." Draco wasn't worried about saying to much. His father had told him he was allowed to answer most of her questions and had told him which ones.  
  
At that moment Ginny made a run to the door only to be caught by Draco tugging on her arm and pulling her back.  
  
"They aren't going to murder you," he said releasing her arm," unless under command to do so. And anyway we have to go to Paris, or have you forgotten already."  
  
Ginny was not relived by this news. On any command she could lay dead on the floor. That was not the type of assurance she had wanted. But she followed Draco as he entered huge white doors to reveal a beautiful site.  
  
Ginny had, of course, never been on an airplane. Only heard news from her father. But this was not how she expected it to be. It was huge, but only had two seats. They were big and comfortable. And next to them were two big beds and two desks. Behind were two bathrooms and the kitchens. In front was a huge area Ginny guessed was were the pilot sat. She was so transfixed Draco had to tug on her arm to get her to budge .  
"I'm quite aware that people of your status have never seen anything beautiful but we must be going." He stated icily.  
  
Ginny took her seat and lay back and to her surprise the chair adjusted itself to her position. She could get used to this. Five minutes later Draco told her they were about to take off and she had to watch him put on his seat belt to know how to do it. Once she buckled in the plane took off on the runway.  
  
It was an exhilarating experience. As they raced on the runway Ginny grabbed the armrests as if afraid to fly out of her seat. Draco cackled at her reactions when she plane took off. She gazed out the window and gasped. Since it was a wizard's plane, it went higher faster with the use of magic. They already were in the clouds. It was breathtaking. Everything was white and blue. It was so pretty that all Ginny could do was stare as Draco went to the kitchens to order lunch. A couple minutes later, Ginny did the same.  
  
As she entered the kitchen, she gasped for the second time. It was huge. All polished wood with a mini table in the middle and a little seat perfect for her. And she also had a personal chef. She sat down and ordered her favorite, spaghetti with meatballs and a bit of parmesan cheese with fresh orange juice. When she finished she headed back to her seat. She gazed out the window for the resr of the flight, not wanting to conversate with Draco.  
  
A couple hours later, they landed. Ginny walked out to the most beautiful site. They landed right near the Eiffel Tower. And it was beautiful. Ginny stood staring at it transfixed. Draco tugged on her sleeve to get her to budge.  
  
"We should get you a leash. That way when I want you to move all I have to do is tug on it." Draco sneered.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Ginny replied. She was to amazed to try to get him mad.  
  
A couple minutes later they were right in front of a hotel. It was huge with about 8 floors and it was all silver and green. They walked in. It was beautiful. Ginny was already in love with Paris.  
  
Draco signed in and got the card. Ginny followed him as she gazed at everything in her sight. Ginny was amazed at the fact that Draco knew how to use so many things muggles made. And she was especially shocked when he called the elevator. She had only descriptions of all o these things. But to see them in person was something else.  
  
They arrived in the room 5 minutes later. It was beautiful. There was one bathroom, one kitchen, a closet, and a T.V. But to her shock, there was only one bed.  
  
"There's only one bed! I'm not going anywhere near you!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Hold your temper Weasley. Ill order another one," Draco reasoned.  
  
He reached for the phone, but paused. He had no clue how to work this. He gazed at Ginny questioningly, hoping she would know. She did. She went up dialed 0 and asked the operator for a bed. Two seconds later a bed popped into the room.  
  
"Cool," Ginny said.  
  
Both her and Draco were full from the flight and tired. So Ginny put on her p.j.'s and Draco put his on two. As Draco got out of the bathroom, Ginny gasped and turned around.  
  
"What's the matter, Weasley? Never seen a handsome boy before. Oh, I forgot, you have to see your brothers all day." Draco replied to her reaction.  
  
Draco had always slept shirtless with emerald shorts. Ginny couldn't help to turn around and gaze at him for a minute. He is handsome. He is so well-built and his peachy complexion makes him even cuter. Wait, eww, did I just consider him cute! OMG! EWW!  
  
She turned back around and went instantly to sleep. Draco gazed at her for a couple of minutes. She looks adorable when she sleeps. I wish I could be there, wrap her in my arms, and protect her. Or at least..Wait! Eww.I just called a Weasley cute. I'm out of my mind. What would father say!  
  
He put his head on the pillow and fell asleep instantly. Paris was going to be an interesting expreince. What surprises hold for them here in the capital city of love? Read the next chappie to find out! Hehe.  
  
Okay I want to thank you guys for reviewing and I hope you guys like my stori so far. Plz review if you guys have any comments. I love reviews!  
  
SamiJo- Thx for your comment. I hope you like this chapter. Review!!  
  
Lost Dragon'Kin- This was my original plot. But plz tell me wat u were expecting. I hope I didn't ruin it for u. Plz r & r  
  
Sara D- Of course I love ur stori! Update plz!! I really want to know wat happens. Im glad you like my stori. Sorri bout my spelling mistakes and stuff. Hope u like this chapter! Hope to hear more from u! and its soo kewl to get a review from one of ur fav authors! Thx again  
  
Read and review! It's good for you Read and review Or my stori will miss you Read and review Thank you  
  
Lol..im hyper at the moment sorri! Hope you like ( 


	6. Shopping and more confusion

Draco woke up first next morning. He got up and went to wash in the bathroom. About 10 minutes later Ginny awoke but lay in bed waiting for him to come out. When he came out he was wearing a long black robe with a green top and black pants. What's with the dark colors? She thought to herself silently. She got up lazily and went to dress. Draco waited for what seemed like hours before she finally came out. She was wearing a green shirt that said FLAWLESS with a kitty paw print next to it and khaki Capri's. The Capri's looked as if they belonged to her brothers and Draco didn't doubt that. But the shirt looked new to his shock.  
  
Ginny followed Draco as he walked down the hallway, to the escalator, and to the fanciest restaurant Ginny had ever seen. It had a real mini waterfall and waiters and waitresses. Draco ordered the table and Ginny just followed. She liked this. They didn't have to make any unnecessary conversations. But she was wrong.  
  
"We're going to go buy you some new clothes first. I do not want to be seen with a homeless looking girl. Then, unfortunately, you will have to come with me while I do some business around here." Draco stated in his usual monotonous voice.  
  
"Why do I have to go with you everywhere! Why can't I look around while you do your dirty business?" Ginny argued.  
  
"Because Weasley my father and I do not want your family calling us to figure out that you got ran over by an automobile. You are to stay in my sight at all times. Got that?"  
  
"Does your father really care for me that much? I mean do you care if I got run over? It would just mean celebration. And I'm sure your father wouldn't mind paying. I mean you do have the world's money in your pockets." Ginny stated angrily. She did not like the fact that he had so much power over her.  
  
"Weasley it is none of your business what my father thinks fit. You were hired by him and if you don't listen could end up fired too. So I wouldn't push my luck if I were you, which I never will be."  
  
Ginny saw that this argument was pointless. He was never going to reveal what his father had said. But it would be interesting to see what type of business he had here. The food was brought and once they had finished up, Ginny followed Draco outside. She had no idea how they were going to travel from one place to another unless Draco got a Taxi, which he did. They rode for what seemed like hours until they finally stopped at a huge mall.  
  
Ginny followed Draco inside to find that it wasn't an ordinary mall but a wizard's shop, just like Diagon Alley. Draco had a quick pace so Ginny had no time to pause and look around. She followed Draco into a store that read Apparel for the Rich.  
  
"Good morning, Master Draco! How may I assist you today?" asked an eager saleswoman. Master? Why master? Is he that important? Lord. Ginny thought silently.  
"I'm looking for clothes for Weasley here. Robes preferably. Best quality, silk, velvet, or cashmere, preferably." Draco stated.  
  
Ginny was going to like this. Silk! Cashmere! Wait till my brothers see! Ginny followed the salesclerk into a section full of skirts, shorts, pants, tops, robes, everything. Ginny gazed around before Draco handed her a pile of clothes.  
  
"Go try these on. Hurry up!" he said.  
"Why can't I choose my own clothes?" Ginny asked impatiently.  
"Because it would take you all year. Now hurry up!"  
  
Ginny took the clothes and went into the nearest dressing room. She was about to put on the pair of pants he had given her before an robotic voice said," Hello dear. Let me help." Two seconds later Ginny was dressed in the pants and her clothes were all neatly hung. Magic sure helps  
  
Ginny walked out and Draco approved of the pants. This sure is odd. It's like I'm a model or something. O well! As long as they all become mine, I could do this everyday!  
  
When she got back inside a second later the pants were hanging under a sign that said BUY and she had on the other pair. After about 2 hours they got out of the shop. Ginny squealed with delight as she looked at all the clothes she bought, or more along the lines of: Draco had bought: 4 pairs of pants: khaki, pale blue, summer orange, and black, 6 tops: blue, purple, yellow, green, red, and black. Each had a phrase on it. Then she had bought 3 mini skirts: denim, khaki, and green. Lastly, 4 new robes: red, green, black, and a new fashion: denim.  
  
"Oh, their so pretty! Thanks so so so much!" Ginny squealed. She was so caught up she bent over to hug Draco before realizing what she was doing. She quickly went back to her original position and continued following Draco.  
  
They went in a shoe store, bought her tennis shoes, a pair of sandals, and Mary Janes, and walked out of the mall.  
  
"Now where are we going?" Ginny asked inquisitively.  
  
Draco's father had plans but had not told Draco how to answer her. He thought for a couple of moments but didn't have time to answer. His father had just apparated right infront of them.  
  
"Draco there is a change of plans. You are to-  
  
He was cut off by a landing figure.  
  
"Stupefy!" shouted the anonymous figure.  
  
Lucius landed on the floor, stunned. The figure came up to Ginny and Draco and unveiled himself. Underneath was Severus Snape's face.  
  
"Professor! What are you doing here? What did u do that for? Why-"  
  
Ginny was cut off when the Snape took out a boot.  
  
"Touch this! All will we explained momentarily." Snape replied coldily.  
  
Without further objections, both Draco and Ginny touched the portkey and landed in a huge room. Ginny was first to recover form the fall and got up to look around.  
  
It looked like some sort of dungeon. But it was fairly convenient. There were two sofas opposing each other and three large windows on three of the 6 walls. There was a desk next to the farthest wall, along with a wooden rocker. And on one wall was a large bookcase that was about 14 feet in height. Ginny had no more time to look around when Snape landed two feet away. Draco opened his mouth to ask a question but was cut off.  
  
"Be patient. All will be explained soon. I am just waiting for- Ah Albus, you made it!" Snape greeted Dumbledore, both took a seat on one sofa as Draco, and Ginny dazedly took a seat on the other.  
  
"You are in for quite a revealation today." Albus stated.  
  
Okay dokey. I can't wait to write the next chappie. IT's gonna be so much fun. Anyway, thx Serpena for being my beta-reader. And keep those reviews coming! I love reviews!  
  
Sara D- thx for updating ur stori! But its soo sad! I cant wait to c wat happens.ooo its soo good. Anyway glad that my stori has lots of loops and I hope u like it that way. I like tricking ppl in my stories. Hope to c more review! Thx  
  
Heavy Evvey- thx for ur review! Of course it isn't the same style as the stories I write for skewl cuz here I have more room to show who I am. So the style changes a bit. Gald u like the suspense. Hope to c u on aim soon and skewl! toodles 


	7. Revelations I

"Great! More stupid revelations!" Draco commented, exasperated.  
  
"I'm sure this one will turn out much more interesting, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore replied gently. "Now Severus, would you like to tell this or should I take over?"  
  
"I'd prefer it if I told this Albus." Snape replied in an unusually calm and gentle voice. Draco gaped at his head of house's new personality. Gentleness was the last thing he though Snape would attempt.  
  
"Now I'm only going to say this once, so listen up. This has to do with Ginny, so Draco, if you're not interested, you may leave." But Draco was not about to leave his professor in this state. Had he just called Weasley, Ginny? He needs sleep. Draco thought silently. When Snape saw Draco make no move for the door, he continued in a gentle voice that scared Draco. Who take your body over? What happened! I want my teacher back. Draco thought, stupefied.  
  
"Okay. First of all, Ginny, you aren't a Weasley. You-" he was cut off my Ginny's dumbfounded voice.  
  
"What do you mean I'm not a Weasley? And why do you keep calling me Ginny? And what's up with the gentle voice? What's going on and happened to my slimy git of a professor?"  
  
"Now, if you are patient, I will continue and your questions will have answers. Now where was I? O yes. Your aren't a Weasley. You see, every time your real family had a child, they sent it over to the Weasley's. Haven't you ever wondered why none of your parents have red hair and all 7 of you do? Your real parents had a good reason for not raising you themselves. That will be explained momentarily. Now, as for who your real parents are, well that will come as a nasty shock for you two and especially Ron. Your full name is not Virginia, like many have told you, but Ginny Anne Katherine................................................................... ............................................................................ .........................................................(hehe im evil!)....................................................................-- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------- OKAY. Now for the time where I ask you all to review. Aimn't I evil leaving you there. If I get 30 reviews, ill continue. If not, will say goodbye to figuring out Ginny's real parents. Anyway, hope you liked this short chappie. Don't forget to---oo I didn't get you did I (sorri im hyper today) well here's the rest:  
  
Snape." He said the last word and watched as it took full effect on Ginny and Draco's face. It was quite interesting. Draco and Ginny's faces' paled even more then their usual ghostly complexion (if that was even possible). Both their mouths stood hanging wide open as if they were trying to fit a globe in their mouths, or catch a mouthful of flies. Draco was first to recover.  
  
"Snape professor? You're her FATHER? Are you sure there isn't any mistake? And why are you telling us this now?"  
  
"Yes, I'm her father. Yes, I'm sure there isn't any mistake. And I'm telling you this now because all of you and your brothers are in what I like to call the game of doom, or in other words, grave danger. The Dark Lord has figured out your real identities and I didn't want you trapped in his lair not knowing you on earth he's got you there. Hopefully, we won't have to deal with this. Anyway, Albus would you mind telling the rest of them? I need to speak to Draco and Ginny alone." With that Dumbledore nodded and left the room. Snape got up and started pacing around when Ginny finally spoke.  
  
"You're my dad. The Weasleys aren't my real parents. Oh my gosh, I've having a horrible nightmare. It's all going to end soon. Somebody wake me up soon. Anytime now please." At that moment Draco pinched her. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"To wake you up."  
  
"Ugh, so this isn't a dream! O lord."  
  
"Now if you don't mind paying attention to me for a while I'll explain a couple of other things. Draco remember when your dad told you that Ginny isn't who she really thought she was? Well that was true of course as you just figured out. Oh, and by the way, I'll explain about your mom in a moment." Snape muttered as Ginny gazed at him inquisitively." Now since Ginny is in danger with the rest of them, I need your help. You need to figure out exactly how much Tom knows frrm your dad or when you have your initiation, if you already haven't had it." Draco and Ginny gazed at him at the mention of Tom Riddle's real name. No one used it. Even Dumbledore used Voldemort unless Voldemort was standing right in front of him. Snape noticed this, but carried on in the same new voice he had acquired. "Now Ginny please close your mouth or the flies will come in and plus, it's very un-lady-like." Ginny closed her mouth slowly. It was going to take getting used to. If someone just told me my history teacher was my dad I'd puke. Imagine knowing someone for years through your siblings, knowing him personally for a year, an he/she was your teacher. Not only a teacher but a slimy, evil, mean teacher who picked on your whole family. Now imagine them telling you I'm your real parent. I'd faint. Luckily, Ginny's stronger then that. Anywho, back to my story. " Now as for your mother, she's well, deceased. She died a month after you were born. No one knows how. She disappeared one day and they found here body in Madagascar, Africa. She looked just like you except she had hazel bluish eyes that were filled with innocence. Now, you may want to know why Tom would want you out of all the other purebloods he could have. Well there's one reason and it has to do with your mother. Her name was Heather Antoinette Riddle." Ginny fainted and Draco felt faint himself, but managed to stay sitting. "There's more." Snape said as he went to pick up Ginny from the floor.  
  
Okay I hope you all like this! Ill get the next chappie up soon but I thought that was enough info1 anyway thx to :  
  
Queen-ditz-thx for ur great enthusuasm. U just made me soo much happier (all my reviews do) and today I had a horrible day cuz I had double-block geography with my probably 70 year old male teach, who cant write or draw a map. Ugh! Anyway thx for reviews. And rememeber always review more. Cuz it wont hurt but help! ( (hyper effect) ILUVRONWEASLEY-thx for reading my stori and reviewing! As u know I love ur stori and I love reviews! Im glad u liked it! And I lveo ur stori! Drac0&ginnylover-hey kk! Nice to hear from you! Im working on the rest and im trying to get it out as soon as possible but it has to go through my beta-reader first . Anywho, hope u had fun at evvey's drama thingy! C u tom! cathy- thx for revewing and glad u liked it! Lucifer Frost- thx for reviewing! Glad u liked it! I won't tell u know who the rape is from but ill tell u u mite be shocked! Anyway review, review, review! lost dragon'kin- nice to be hearing from u ahain! Glad my stori is interesting to u! more reviews and thx sara d- thx for revewing again! Im glad you like my stories! And I love urz! Keep updating! I cant wait!  
  
THX AND THX AND MORE THX! O AND BTW WHEN U FINISH READING DON'T FORGET TO PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! IT MAKES ALL OF US HAPPIER! ( 


	8. Revelations II

Ginny eyes fluttered opne as she examined her surroundings. Unfortunately, they weren't what she was expecting. Not the family of Weasleys, but her dad and Draco.  
  
"Finally! I don't have all day Weasel! Wait! I can't you that anymore! And now I can't make fun of you or I'll be making fun of Professor Snape! Great!" Draco stated in extreme dissatisfaction.  
  
"Wow," Ginny stated warily, "you just admitted defeat."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Whatever." Ginny was too tired to argue. She reviewed what she had heard yesterday. How could she be Voldemort's granddaughter? No wonder Snape, I mean dad, had no problem saying his real name. It's his father-in- law. Ginny didn't like her present situation. It was even worse then being a poor Weasel.  
  
"O gosh," she sighed, "Did you have to tell me that? You could have just told me she's dead."  
  
"But you would've been curious. Anyway, now you know everything. Actually almost everything. Um, well you see Ginny, when you were born you were out on the initiation list." Draco's jaw dropped.  
  
"What!" said Draco and Ginny in unison.  
  
"Draco, you already know what it means. It isn't a good thing in you case to be on the initiation list. As you might have heard me tell Draco before, an initiation is when you join Tom and his group of death eaters-  
  
"So that means I'll join you, too." Ginny replied nonchalantly.  
  
"No. You have to understand I'm not working for him but I'm a spy. I gather information and give it to Dumbledore and he-O great. Draco stay here with her for a moment, I'll be back. O wait, are you coming?"  
  
"I don't have a choice." He replied.  
  
"Ginny stay here and don't move. I'll be back," her father said before disapparating with Draco.  
  
They must have been called. I'm confused. I have to join the group of death eaters? But shouldn't I have a say in this? And if my name is on the list wouldn't You-know-who already know who my real parents are?God, I'm confused. I have to ask them when they come back. Snape's my dad? Lord, this is weird. Calling him dad is going to be hard to get used to.  
  
Ginny waited for about 1 hour before they both fell down in front of her.  
  
"Don't you two know how to land?" she asked.  
  
"Silence. You have no idea what we have to endure." Her father commanded.  
  
"Whatever," Ginny said without thinking who she was addressing. "Anyway, I have a question. If my name was on the list wouldn't he know that you're my dad and his daughter's my mom?"  
  
"Yes, he would. But we didn't use Ginny Snape or Ginny Weasley. We made up a name for you. Annabelle Jackleen Ferren."  
  
"Then why would he allow me on the list if he doesn't know who I am?"  
  
"Because as long as the person is powerful and known by one of his death eaters, that's all that matters. Your mom signed you on and since he knows her very well he thought you must be good enough."  
  
"Mom signed me on! How could she! That-  
  
"I still don't know why she did it. And since she's dead we'll probably never know. But-  
  
"Why did you marry her?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why did you marry You-know-who's daughter?"  
  
"Do you think she used her real name? She had a fake name. She was known as Rose India Kayleen. That's what I knew until 5th year when she got her initiation. She came to one of our meetings and a fight ensued. I didn't speak to her for a year and she didn't try to communicate with me either. We stayed like this until I remembered she was a wonderful person even if she was related to him. So I talked to her and her we are now."  
  
"No wonder your so miserable," muttered Draco in a barely audible voice. But Snape had picked it up.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy. I have to be mean to her just like everyone else or they would suspect something. And I'm not miserable. I just contain my happiness very well."  
  
"Whatever," muttered Ginny. Her father gave her a menacing stare before speaking again.  
  
"Any other questions form you two?"  
  
"Yea," Ginny replied," when's my initiation date?"  
  
"September 25."  
  
"What! That's only a couple of months away. O by the way, how did you get past your father. What happened? Tell me!" Ginny whined.  
  
"My father didn't know Snape hexed him. He just reported what happened and then asked me what happened after that. I told him I took Ginny back to the hotel and contacted Snape and he bought it like kids to Quidditch."  
  
"That last phrase doesn't work since not all kids enjoying hovering in the air. "Ginny replied sourly.  
  
"Just because your afraid doesn't mean you count as everyone. By the way, professor why don't you fly?" Draco asked.  
  
"That is none of your concern. Now if there are no more questions I'll explain the rest of your summer plans. You are going to say here-  
  
"Where are we?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Snape's Study. Now if I may continue, you will stay here for the rest of your summer. I spoke with your dad and he said it will be fine since he doesn't want any more attacks like that. Yes, Ginny?"  
  
" Where is this place?"  
  
"It's America. Los Angeles, California to be more precise. And to be even more precise, Bel Air."  
  
"O that's so neat! Alice always talks about how neat the states are! I can't belive I'm right here! I want to go shopping, and to amusement parks, and to ice skating rinks, and movies and-"  
  
"Please stop your rambling! It's unnecessary." Draco replied. " Why can't I stay with father and mother?"  
  
"Because they still have business to attend to. Now as to what business, I may not say. Let's just say they're on a wild goose chase. Now as to what you can do here, there's plenty. I'll show you to your rooms momentarily. I have a huge library and study. You can catch up on your homework or just read. There are muggle stories as well as magical stories. You may play in the gardens but you are not allowed in the one that is farthest one form this place. I will nor tell you why as you do not need to know every secret in this house. You are not allowed in the dungeons and you are not allowed in my room-  
  
"OOOOOO," Ginny taunted.  
  
"Silence. I forgot how annoying kids can be."  
  
"Excuse me, but you were a kid once."  
  
" Yes and I feel sorry for my parents."  
  
"Who were your parents?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who were your parents? You know your mom and dad."  
  
"Oh. Well if you really want to know my parents names were Ethan Snape and Margaret Slytherin."  
  
"What!" Ginny and Draco roared in unision.  
  
"You heard me very well. My grandfather was Salazar Slytherin. My grandmother was Rowena Ravenclaw."  
  
"Wow. Too much stuff for a day. Oh my god. They're my grandparents. No way." Ginny uttered in disbelief.  
  
Okay dokey! Im finally done with this chappie. I think this was the longest one I ever wrote. Anyway, its all thx to u guys! Ur reviews r soo kewl! Thx to-  
  
1. sara d- hope u like the twist. I love twists. As u can c from the other  
1 I put in this chappie. Keep reviewing!! 2. cathy-well snape's mean cuz he doesn't want every1 to figure out. But  
ull learn more bout this new snape soon. Keep reviewing!! 3. anaho-hey ana! Thx for revewing! Glad u liked it! Tell others! And keep  
revewing! C ya tom. 4. no thank u-im sorri I wouldn't chat w/ u but I was buzy writing. Well  
ill talk to u at skewl l8r. sorri u don't like hp. Btw thx for ur review!  
That's really nice of you! Thx for the ideas! C ya tom! Toodles 5. u don't need to know- hey! Thx for revewing! That's soo nice of u  
especially since u loathe hp. Well anyway c ya tom. At skewl! 6. Draco&ginnylover- hi kk! Nice to hear from u! thx for the review! C ya  
tom. At skewl and keep reviewing! 7. Lost Dragon'kin- glad u liked it! It does make me happi! Keep reviewing!  
U were my 1st reviewer and u inspired me to cont. actually all of u did  
but since u were the first it makes me soo happi! Thx and keep more  
reviews coming! 8. crunchy and good with ket- thx for ur review! Im glad u liked the twist!  
I love twists! Hope u like this chapters twist! Keep reviewing and  
reading!  
  
If I missed any of u sorri! Tell me and ill put u thx in my next  
chappie. Btw keep reviewing! It makes me happier to come home after  
history or computer to c all those reviews! O btw here's a song my  
friend made up along with a dance and I just wanted to put it up:  
  
Theres a place in france where the mouseys go to dance  
There's a hole in the wall where the mouseys see it all.  
  
You c we're still little and dumb so we have a mouse society and im  
cheddar and shes motzeralla and my other friends are bleu and swiss. We  
have a mouset language and handshake! We're crazy I know! C u on my next  
chappie and in ur reviews! Toodles! 


	9. Answers

"But hold on," Ginny said," how does mom have red hair? You-know-who has black."  
  
"Because her mom had red hair, too. Her name, though, I never knew. And my mom had red hair, too. I guess it just skipped a generation. Anyway, I won't keep you here all day. You can go play after I show you your rooms. Follow me." He stated.  
  
Ginny and Draco followed him outside the room to find her brothers outside.  
  
"You alright?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yea, fine." Ginny replied.  
  
Her brothers didn't go up with her because her father had told them to wait there and he'll be back.  
  
Ginny noticed that her new house was just as big as Draco's was. Actually, it was exactly the same.  
  
"I'm sure you've noticed that Draco's and your new house are exactly the same except for my choice of colors. All death eaters may have the exactly the same house unless they wish to end up with the dead. Colors may vary but sizes don't. Unless you have a higher status than others u get a bigger house. So if you are closer to Tom then you get a bigger house. Oh, and by the way, I'm not old if your thinking that because Salazar and Rowena are my grandparents. My parents married quite young. At age 11 or 12 I think. But they didn't decide to have kids until they were on the verge of death. Unlike muggles, we can have children anytime. So my brother was born. He's dead though. Then I was born. And that was all the kids they had. Since they were old they didn't quite have a lot of patience so they raised us very harshly. I married young, too. I told you that I knew Heather when I was older. But truth is, I knew her since I was quite young. Around 4 or 5 to be exact. You see, did you ever wonder why Tom killed his parents? Because he was ashamed of who they were. Their names were Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. That's why all of you are Gryffindors. And not to mention the fact that we told the hat not to put you in Slytherin because it was cause to much attention. Oh, and I married your mom when I was 9."he finished off.  
  
"What! Nine! You were so young!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I was quite aware of that. Anyway, I thin that's all I have to say. Oh, and this will be your room Draco and the one on the opposite is Ginny's. The rest of your brothers are on the second floor." And with that he walked down the stairs.  
  
Okay. Im going to end this chapter here cuz I think I gave you enough information. Btw, I made a typo on my last chappie. Her mom's name is Heather not Harmony, k. Anyway here r the thx:  
  
Queen-ditz-glad u liked the other twist. Thx for the review and don't stop plz. AngelMeroko- thx for the review. Glad u like it. My next chappie will either be up tom. Or the day after. Review more! crunchy and good with ket-k hope this chappie explains stuff. Other stuff will become clearer l8r on the chappie. But sinc eu asked I decided to put it in this chappie. More soon! Keep reviewing!\ Hannah- thx for the review. Hope this chappie answered some of ur ?. more will be answered soon. I don't want to kill u so ill update as soon as possible. But my eng. Proj. might make me a bit slower. Sorri but keep reviewing! sweetstar3- okay, sorri u hate snape but I thought it would make my sotir interesting. Ull learn more about the real snape soon. But plz cont. reading! Plz! And keep reviewing!  
  
Well that's it! I want more reviews plz plz plz!! Anyway gtg but here's a new song my mous society made up:  
  
There's a place In Beijing Where the mouseys go to sing!  
  
Lol.im hyper 


	10. The Library Book

A week passed since Draco and Ginny and all her brother had moved into this new house. Draco was still cold to all of them except Snape. Nothing had changed between relationships with each other.  
  
Ginny walked into the library to find Draco inside. He was sitting on an armchair in the corner reading a big, thick, black book. Ginny decided to see if being nice would kill her. She walked over and asked,"Whatcha reading?"  
  
"What's it to you?" he asked frigidly.  
  
"Just trying to be nice. Something you will never be able to do."  
  
"You want to bet?"  
  
"Sure. I bet you can't be nice to me for a week."  
  
"Your on."  
  
"I will not allow you to bet at your age," said a voice from behind.  
  
"But, Snape, I mean dad, please. It was a harmless bet."  
  
"No. Anyway, Draco what are you reading." He walked over and picked up the book Draco held in his arms.  
  
"The Dark Arts? Hmm.interesting you should pick this out of all the books here. Ginny are you going to get something. Muggle section's the last one." Ginny looked at him mysteriously. How had he known she wanted a muggle book.  
  
She walked over and looked under the fairytale section and found it. Cinderella. Perfect. Her dad had left and she seated herself next to Draco and started to read. When she finished she left the library leaving the book on her armchair. Draco picked it up and read it. He didn't see Ginny watching him from outside.  
  
The next day Draco had decided to play Quidditch. Ginny walked outside heading towards the gardens when she say Draco dive for a snitch. He plays real well. He just doesn't put all his effort in the game when he plays Harry. Wonder why? Then she remembered Harry. He might be owling her and she wouldn't know. She rushed inside and told her dad.  
  
"I do not want him to know anything yet. You may get your letters but you aren't to tell him your new location."  
  
"Fine." And with that she ran into the library. She picked up the book Draco had been reading and dropped it as she read chapter one. This books pure evil. I can't believe he reads this stuff. The most painful ways to kill someone? 101 ways of torture? And then she saw the most interesting chapter that had a tiny star next to it. How to avoid someone you feel doesn't need to know anything about you or know your true feelings for them. Could it be true? She picked up the book and took it to her room.  
  
Okay dokey. Here's chappie 10. hope u like it! I know its short but that's because its building up to something. Then itll become longer. Anyway u know wat to do. So start to review!  
  
Review review reviewing Its good and fun. Not boring It helps me and u And makes me unblue Review review reviewing  
  
Review review reviewing It makes all happy Review review reviewing Its better then nothing  
  
Im hyper! Lol..and immature at the moment.anyway chappie 11 should be up by Friday. 


	11. An unexpected drop in

Ginny walked up to her room and placed the book on her bed before throwing herself down next to it and opening it up to the star chapter.  
  
She started reading. A death eater must be able to hide all his/her feelings from others, especially love. That must be concealed the most. Feelings for others should not disturb your work. This is-  
  
She shut the book when she heard someone knock on her door.  
  
"Come in!" she cried.  
  
Her father strode in and stood next to her. She sat up straight but she kept her finger in the middle holding her spot. That was unwise because her father picked it up and opened it to that chapter. His eyes scanned the page briefly before commenting.  
  
"Why are you reading this?"  
  
"I picked it up after Draco finished and found a star there so I thought it might be interesting to see what he likes to read. You always told me to be nice to everyone so I'm trying to see what he likes so I know what to talk to him about."  
  
"He reads this because his parents allow him and he's a death eater trainee. I don't want you copying him or reading what he reads. Stick to fairytales and anything else but dark arts. Got that?"  
  
"Yea," she said angrily. "it's not fair."  
  
With that her father took the book and walked out the door and back down to the library. Her father denying her the right to read the book only made her more anxious. So she decided to ask the mini-master at the dark arts to help her.  
  
She walked outside to the Quidditch field and found him hanging in air looking around.  
  
"Malfoy! Malfoy!" she cried.  
  
He looked down and saw her. What on earth does she want with me?  
  
He flew down next to her.  
  
"What now?" he asked grumpily.  
  
"You know that book you were reading? Well, can u summarize it to me and teach me it or whatever?"  
  
"What are you playing at? Your father wouldn't want you reading that book and I'm not going to teach you it."  
  
"But if I don't know anything how am I supposed to survive being a death eater?" Draco considered this for a moment before answering.  
  
"Fine. Every night in your room at 9 pm."  
  
"Why not your room. My room's a mess."  
  
"Because it is none of your concern what my room holds."  
  
"Oh, I see. You have dark objects and stuff you don't want us to see. Oh, wait until I tell dad."  
  
"Your acting like an immature 2 year old. Fine. In my room then. Don't be late or I'll lock the door. Got that?"  
  
"Yea, thanks," and with that she skipped off into her house. She raced to the library when she bumped into Ron.  
  
"Whoa, where are you going so fast?" he asked.  
  
"Library," she replied, panting.  
  
"That eager. Reminds of Hermione."  
  
"Can I please pass?"  
  
"Yea, sure, sorry." And with that he walked away.  
  
Ginny ran inside the library when she heard a pop nearby. She looked around and heard voices from outside the library. She walked out to find Narcissa Malfoy talking to her dad. She walked in and a sat in a chair near her father.  
  
"Ginny, so nice to see you dear. How are you adjusting, dear?"  
  
"Umm... Fine." Ginny replied.  
  
"Excellent. Then Severus has been quite a father. Draco will be escorting you to your initiation. I believe your house has Quidditch practice. That won't be a problem for you since you don't fly. Maybe Draco should teach you some time."  
  
"No offense, but why does Draco have to come with me?"  
  
"Because it'll be easier that way."  
  
"Are you a death eater?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not. Your husband is and your son is. How can you allow him to be one. I mean its awful! How could you marry one is a better question. Now I know why Draco's so cold all the time. I don't want to be one and I'll get out of it somehow."  
  
"You can't get out of it, my dear. And I married Lucius for reasons you'll understand when your older."  
  
At that moment Draco walked in.  
  
"Mother. What are you doing here?" Draco asked. Ginny giggled. "What, may I ask is so funny?" Draco said.  
  
"Why do you call her mother and your dad father. Why not mum and dad? Why so formal? I mean it's not like your addressing You-know-who or something."  
  
"Because formality is politeness. And he's your grandfather and you still call him You-know-who. That's what I don't understand."  
  
"Because he doesn't deserve any amount of politeness and I can't wait until someone vanquishes him from this planet."  
  
"You shall not speak like that, young lady." Her father said sternly.  
  
"Why not Just because your afraid of saying it doesn't mean I can't. I don't even get why you don't stand up to him and tell him he's an idiot and get it over with. I mean all of you can kill him together if you tried."  
  
"Tell who he's an idiot?" asked an anonymous voice from behind. Lucius's figure stepped out from behind the shadows.  
  
"Hello, father," Draco replied.  
  
"Who's the idiot?" he asked again.  
  
"You-know-who is," Ginny replied angrily. Lucius looked at her angrily.  
  
"Severus, the girl obviously has some language issues. We will have to discuss that later."  
  
"I do not have language problems. You're a coward for not standing up for yourself and not following some nutcase. "  
  
"Crucio," Lucius said. Ginny screamed as she fell to the floor clutching her stomach in pain and agony. Tears rolled down her cheeks. After what seemed like a century, Lucius removed the curse.  
  
"Lucius that was uncalled for," Snape stated.  
  
"She has to learn sooner or later. She's weaker then the rest. How do you expect her to stay in tact?"  
  
" In other ways. Now Ginny, Draco please excuse us for a moment," Snape said.  
  
"And Draco, dear, help Ginny off the floor," Narcissa stated affectionately.  
  
Ginny lay there on the floor trembling from the pain. Draco hadn't wanted to have any contact with her yet but he followed his mom's orders. He pulled Ginny up and pulled her put of the room and up to his.  
  
Okay dokey. Im gonna end it here. As to wat convo the adults and ginny and Draco have, itll have to wait til l8r. hopefully by staurday. Hope u liked this chappie. I made it long to make up for the other ones. Ill try to start making them really long but itll take a while. Im probably gonna finish my eng. Report real soon so you won't have to wait till nov. anyway u know wat to do  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW  
  
Tell me wat u thin of the convo they had and ginny's idea and Draco giving in to the idea. Tell me if you think any of the characters are OOC. And here r the thx:  
  
sara d- thx for ur review! Glad ur liking it! Keep reviewing when u can! bubblez- glad u like it! Im trying my best to get up to 2 chappie's a day. U keep reviewing and ill keep typing! cathy- hope ur happi! Draco's rents came in again! Now wat they conversate will have to wait for tom. Keep reviewing and btw I dont do so many cliff hangies cuz the plot isn't there yet. Itll be there soon hopefully angelloverkk-hey kk! Nice to hear from u again! Glad u like it! Keep reading and reviewing and read sara d's stori common differences! Its soo good.  
  
Well review review review! ( 


	12. Conversations and an Initiation

As Draco yanked Ginny up to his room he heard nothing more of the conversation the adults were having, though he was quite interested.  
  
Draco pushed Ginny into his room and locked the door. He turned around and looked at Ginny sternly.  
  
"Are you mad or something! Just because you're a Snape does not give you a right to stand up there and criticize the most powerful wizard known! Your lucky my father didn't do more to you then just a stupid Cruciatus Curse. I can't believe my mother has enough sympathy to feel sorry for you!" He paused. Ginny hadn't spoken all this time. She just trembled as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said between sobs. She choked back a tear as she tried to console herself. And Draco was surprised when she gained her pride back intstantly. "I'm sorry that your father hasn't taught you a single thing in all of your life! He is not the strongest wizard alive! Dumbledore is! And I have every right to criticize him but your father has no right put me under that horrid curse! I bet it's illegal! What sort of a father is he anyway! Now I know why your so cruel hearted. You'll probably end up just like your father. That's what you want, isn't it? Evil ruling the world as the weak and good perish. Your mad!" She stopped there to see Draco's reaction. His face had no actual change but Draco's inside was hurting him. He didn't want to be bad. But if he didn't turn out like his father wanted him to he'd probably turn up dead instead.  
  
"You have no right to tell me what I think of my life! And neither do you have a right to criticize my father! Now get out of my room!" Ginny looked up and it was as if she could actually feel what Draco's was feeling. Shame and guilt for acting so much like a guy he didn't want to be. Sadness because he had no say in his life. And loneliness because he had no true friends. She dropped her gaze and was about to get up when Draco clutched his arm in pain and ran out the door. Ginny followed him down the stairs and back to where her dad was talking with Draco's parents. And right next to Draco's father was a face she hoped to not see very soon. There stood Voldemort himself.  
  
"Ah, I see the guest of honor has arrived."  
  
"How'd you get your body back?" Ginny asked. The last time she had seen him was as Tom Marvolo Riddle and he was quite young. Now he still had he's young body but she was wondering how he was able to still use it.  
  
"None of your concern. Now, Severus, I'll call up everyone else and we'll meet at the usual spot and Draco of course will be there, I presume."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Draco replied. Ginny giggled. "I'm not even going to ask."  
  
"My lord!" she said between fits of laughter," He's like as old as you and you call him my lord! That's so stupid. If you call him my lord then what should you call Dumbledore?" At the mention of Dumbledore's name, Tom's eyes glittered evilly.  
  
"Stupid, is it. We'll see about your attitude later. I -"  
  
" Why do I feel as if I' some kind of doll that you can change around and pass it here and there. I'm a human and I resent to being treated less like one. Now as for my initiation, to put it simple, I'm not going. I don't want to join a bunch of people who follow a guy who says he's king of the world and wants world domination. And your little group can't even stand up for themselves. All they do is hide behind your cloak and do your dirty work while you sit back and enjoy it all. You disgust me!" And with that she ran outside so fast that she looked like a hummingbird racing for nectar.  
  
"Draco, go talk to the girl. She's going to join no matter what." Tom stated calmly.  
  
"But my lord I won't be able to connive her more than a talking bee can. I have no influence on her."  
  
"It does not matter. Try and you shall succeed." Draco walked outside without any more questions an headed towards Ginny. He didn't hear Tom mutter," They will become much more."  
  
"I don't get you," Draco said in an unusual voice. It wasn't icy, but calm and gentle. Ginny had never seen this side of him. But she figured he was just doing this because of orders. " I don't understand you. It's not like he's going to ask you to go around murdering people. Just join the stupid thing!" he clamped his hand over his mouth as he heard what he had just said. Ginny gaped.  
  
"Stupid? Then why are you in it?"  
  
"Do you think I have a choice? I have to do what my father asks of me or he'll end up killing me. Your lucky your father has mercy on you."  
  
"How come they don't push my brothers? Why me?"  
  
"The only thing I heard is because they think your stronger then all of them put together."  
  
"Yea, and I'm going to believe that. I mean dad doesn't let me do lots of things. Yea, I can wander around and do what I want, but I can't read what I want. It's like he thinks if I read evil, I'll become evil."  
  
"I have no idea where he got that from."  
  
"You. He sees how much dark material you read and look how you turned out. You-know-who jr. otherwise known as Lucius jr."  
  
"Shut up! I don't get why everyone says that! I'm not my father! I don't want to be!" Ginny looked at him and he looked away. All of a sudden she felt pity for him. He was forced to follow his father's footsteps or end up part of history.  
  
"I don't want pity. All I'm trying to tell you is that you can't get out of the initiation. Either you let me take you or you'll be forced to go. I'm just trying to make it easier." Ginny sat there for a while and considered her choices. Finally, she made up her mind.  
  
"Fine, I'll go."  
  
"Ok. Now I'm going to go back there and tell them you're going." He stood up and left, leaving Ginny to reflect on her decision.  
  
After about 15 min of reflection she went back inside to find it empty except for Draco.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Good and bad. Good, they were happy to hear your answer. Bad, your initiation is today at 11 pm and I'm escorting you."  
  
"Today," she said with utter disbelief.  
  
"Yea. And guess what time it is? !0:58 pm. Come on." Ginny stood there rooted to the spot. Ginny tugged on her sleeve and she followed him to the fireplace.  
  
"Is it going to hurt?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
A moment later, they disappeared. Ginny landed right in the middle of a group of death eaters, while Draco landed farther away.  
  
"Ah ,excellent. You're here," Tom said.  
  
"Yea. Now can we get this over with. I don't have all day you know."  
  
"Stand up. Draco will do the honors."  
  
"I will," Draco replied unsteadily.  
  
"Yes. Now come here." Draco walked over and Tom handed him a dagger.  
  
"I don't know how to draw it," Draco said.  
  
"No need to know. Just take the dagger and it'll do everything else." Draco raised the dagger nervously. He lowered his hand and pierced Ginny's. He heard her muffle a cry of pain. Instantly the Dark Mark formed on her forearm. Ginny looked at it and then said, "So is that it?"  
  
"No, there is much more. Now to test your strength. Crucio!"  
  
The same pain that had taken over Ginny a couple of hours ago took her over now. She felt like a mountain splitting in half. Her intestines felt intertwined with all her other body. She dropped on the floor again, but this time she clutched the mark. That was where most of the pain was. Tears rolled down her cheeks like raindrops on a flooded day. After about 10 minutes, he removed the curse. Draco dragged her up and transported her back home. He looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Are you alright?" All she could do was nod her head silently as she struggled to limp back to her room. Her arm was still bleeding heavily from the dagger and drops of blood stained the cream colored carpet. So much dropped that it looked like a volcanoe exploded and that was lava everywhere. He decided to see her to her room to make sure everything was all right. She entered her room and went to get dressed in her pajamas. After many long minutes of struggling, she finally got it on. She came out of the bathroom when she finished washing and plopped down on the bed. Draco stared at her.  
  
"So, are you going to stay here all night?" she asked.  
  
"No, just making sure you don't bleed to death."  
  
"How long ago did you get the mark?"  
  
"Last Halloween."  
  
"Are all the Slytherins death eaters?"  
  
" Yea." And with that he trudged out of the room. He stayed outside for a while and peeked at what she would do next. He saw her take out a medium- sized blue notebook. She also took out a fluffy blue and purple pen and opened the book. She flipped through the pages until she found her last entry. She wrote something and then put it back in it's hiding place in her drawer next to her. She out her head down and instantly fell asleep. Draco crept inside and took out the book. He flipped to the first page and read :  
  
Dear Diary, Today Fred and George made up expandable pockets so that they could carry lots of stuff without mom knowing. Then Ron and Percy got in a fight. I spoke to Bill about my weird dreams but he said they were nothing. I wonder why Draco appears in al of them. I'm confused so I'm going to go to sleep early. Bye  
  
He flipped through the rest of the book reading a couple here and there. From these entries he figured out a lot about Ginny. She feels alone at home and she confides everything to Bill. She has weird dreams that include him and Tom and different plots each time. Most came true. She feels alone at school, too. Her only true friends are Colin Creevey and Annie Litsup. Then he read the latest entry.  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was initiation today. You'll never understand the p..there was a drop of blood there and in some places on the page, not to mention tears.Draco was there. He did it. I don't blame him . It seems we have more in common then I thought. I want to get to know the real him but it's going to take forever. I wish life was perfect. It's too hard and confusing. Nappy time. Bye  
  
Draco shut the book and put it back. He walked out of the room and into his own. He slid on his pajamas and planned what to do next. If she wanted to see the real Draco, then why not. Now the only problem was, how to show her.  
  
Hey! K here r the thx:  
  
serpena-sorri that u feel unloved. I just want to upload so much that im not emailing it to u sorri. Glad u like it though sweatypeatity- glad u like it. I am going to keep writing! Keep reviewing sara d- glad u like ginny's personality. Its gonna stay that way. Keep reviewing thx cathy- thx soo much! Im glad I even got 40 reviews! But keep revewing and ill keep updating! queen-ditz- glad u loved it! Keep reviewing!  
  
K that's it thx for the reviews! Write more and ill write more cuz if u noticed this chappie is longer then others. So keep revewing ( 


	13. A murder, a birthday, training, and anot...

Ginny woke up the next morning to the sound of rapping on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked tiredly.  
  
"Me," answered a manly voice form outside. From the sound of the me Ginny guessed it was her dad.  
  
"Come in," she said. Her dad strode in and sat down next to her on the bed. He picked up her arm and looked at the mark that haunted him. To see it on his arm was something. But to see it on his only daughter's hand felt as if he had betrayed himself by allowing her to get it.  
  
"It took the house-elves 3 hours to get the blood stains off the floor. And why is it still bleeding heavily? How did they do it?" he asked somewhat angrily.  
  
"Well, you-know-who asked Draco to do it. He gave Draco a dagger and he pierced my arm with it. Then a second later the mark appeared. Lastly, he did the Crucio curse again and Draco dragged me back here."  
  
"A dagger and a curse? That isn't how it's done. I need to go talk to Draco, I'll be back later. Go eat breakfast. Then I have a surprise for you downstairs." He got up off the bed and left the room gently closing the door behind him. Ginny got out of bed slowly to find it soaked with blood. She carefully washed up and put on her clothes. She picked out the orange tank top with velvet yellow pants and a velvet yellow jacket. The jacket covered her mark but it wouldn't stop bleeding so before putting on the jacket she looked for a couple of band-aids. She found some and put them on. It stopped bleeding for a while. She put the jacket on and walked downstairs.  
  
As soon as she entered the kitchen she found all her brothers sitting down as they watched Ron and Bill play chess the muggle way. But when she stepped in all eyes were on her.  
  
"What?!" she asked. They didn't respond until Draco walked in.  
  
"What's everyone staring at?" he asked.  
  
"Where were you two last night?" asked Ron somewhat mad.  
  
"None of your business," Draco said in an icy tone that he hadn't used for along time.  
  
"It is our business! And why on Earth are you wearing a jacket! It's 116 degrees! Are you mad?" Ron commented.  
  
"Again, it's none of your business," Ginny replied. But it was no use. They stared at her and then Ron walked up to her and pulled the jacket off suddenly, knocking Ginny of balance. When she got up the band-aids had somehow disappeared and there lay in bright daylight, for everyone to see, her Dark Mark all bloodied up.  
  
"What on-" Ron said. But he couldn't continue. It was too much. " Dad," he cried, "Dad! Come see what happened to Ginny!"  
  
"He already knows," she said calmly.  
  
"And I suppose Malfoy went with you! And I wouldn't be surprised if he did it too!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. "Are you mental! What on earth is your problem! What were you-" Draco cut him off.  
  
"Would you stop making such a fuss about it! It's not like she had a choice!" Ginny stared at him. Had he just defended her? At that moment her father walked in.  
  
"What's all this shouting for?" he asked. Bill spoke up before Ron could.  
  
"Ginny's got the Dark Mark." He stated plainly.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite aware of that. Now if you all don't mind, leave her alone. Ron, come to my study later on in the day. Charlie, a dragon hatched and you need to go. Fred and George, take Ron for now and go play outside. Draco and Ginny, stay here." Everyone followed his instructions, even Ron. But you could tell he was looking forward to the talk. He would make sure he was heard. When everyone left, her father spoke.  
  
" It's almost Potter's birthday and as much as I despise it, you will be attending his birthday at the Weasleys. You will act as if nothing happened. Draco will teach you how to cover up your mark and as for the blood, I put a potion I your room. Take it today and that should suffice. After that, you two will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade to go shopping for Potter's present. Draco, to make sure there is no suspicion, you, of course, will not attend the party. But you will have to accompany Ginny to Hogsmeade. If anyone sees you use the excuse that Ginny is your maid and that she was forced to come with you by your mother. You are not to tell your father anything that happens here at this house or this summer. Leave that to me. And leave Ron to me, too. Try your hardest to not rub in anything. He already despises the fact that I'm allowing you two to go to Hogsmeade. I would've told Bill to go with you but he has business to finish. Now leave and don't come back soon."  
  
Ginny and Draco sat there for a while before Draco got up and Ginny followed him upstairs to his room. He took out his wand and tapped it twice on Ginny's mark, made a circular motion with it, and muttered, "Screetus Disapras." The mark disappeared and Ginny stared at her arm where it had been a second ago.  
  
"It's still there but it should not show unless you spill any form of liquid on that spot." Draco said. Then he followed her back to her room as she retrieved her wand and drank the potion her father had left for her. Instantly, all the pain was gone. She followed Draco downstairs to the fireplace. He took some floo powder and Ginny did the same. They went into the fireplace and a second later, they were gone.  
  
They landed right in the center of Hogsmeade. Ginny had never been there before but Draco had come many times with his father.  
  
"Follow me," he stated simply.  
  
"I have a question." She said.  
  
"What?" he didn't feel like answering nay of her questions, but he didn't have a choice.  
  
"Why are you so cold?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, now answer me," she stated stubbornly.  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"Would it kill you to smile once in a while or be nice?"  
  
"Yes, it would. Now silence, a teacher's approaching." And he was right. Right in front of them was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hello, you two! How's summer been so far?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Excellent professor," Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh, that's nice to hear. What are you two doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I need to pick up something for my father and Ginny, as my maid, is accompanying me on behalf of my mother's orders." Draco said. And with that he pulled Ginny and got lost in the crowd.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Because, if we didn't leave, she'd ask more questions. Like why you're wearing a velvet jacket in the middle of summer." Ginny instantly took it off and tied it around her waist.  
  
"Why are you so cold," she asked again.  
  
"Drop it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because." Ginny sighed and followed him around Hogsmeade. She looked around and gazed at the sites. Draco walked into a store and Ginny followed suite. It was a broom store. Ginny looked around and found out that they had a new broom on sale. The Electricbreeze 67. It was beautiful. It was built form Rosewood and it was as shiny as could be. The bristles was soft and it was the best broom you could ask for. A salesperson saw Ginny staring at it and came up behind her.  
  
"Yes, it's an excellent broom. Perfect steering directions and listens to your thoughts. If you spot the snitch it locates it using the mental picture you have and heads directly to it. It's perfect for seekers and all the positions. But a seeker's treasure."  
  
"How much?" Ginny asked.  
  
"267 galleons and 5 sickles." Draco took out a bag of gold and counted out the money before placing it on the desk.  
  
"Where did you get that money from?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Your father gave it to me this morning." He replied. 5 minutes later the broom was neatly wrapped and a card lay neatly on it that said: Happy Birthday! Enjoy your Quidditch matches! Love, Ginny  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to get him a present."  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"Your hopeless." At that moment Draco's dark mark burned and he clutched his forearm.  
  
"I'm coming," Ginny stated. Draco held her hand and a minute later they landed in an empty cell.  
  
"I didn't know you could Apparate."  
  
"It's part of the training. Now stay here and out of sight." With that he left into the door to their right. Ginny couldn't help peeking in.  
  
"Draco, a pleasure to see you respond so quickly. Death eater material, you are." Voldemort's voice droned out.  
"A pleasure to be allowed to do business for you," Draco replied coldly.  
  
"I have a task for you to perform. It's very important so listen up. I want you to drop in on the Changs for me. I want the daughter killed along with the dad. I want it done in front of the mom so that she may weep for eternity. Later, erase her memory of you but keep the killing. Got that?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, my lord." And with that he walked out of the room. Ginny got back in her previous state so he wouldn't know she was listening in. Was he really going to kill them? She wanted to see what would happen next.  
  
"I've got something to do. You can come but you must stay outside at all times. Don't let anyone see you. After I'm done we'll go back to your father's house. Got it?" he said.  
  
"Yes," she replied. Her voice was a bit shaky. Was he really going to go through it? A couple minutes later they landed in front of a neat 3 story peach house. The lawn was neatly done and there was a huge palm tree in the front obscuring a window on the 3rd floor. Draco walked in without knocking and Ginny peeked through the crack in the door. Draco sauntered in as if nothing was going to happen and two seconds later she heard two thumps. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Two innocent people had been murdered right before her eyes and by Draco. She was going to kill him. Then she heard "Obliviate" and the frantic crying of Mrs. Chang as Draco walked out. Ginny assumed her original position and tried to wipe of her tears. But she couldn't. Draco stared and her and figured out she had seen it all. This was going to be harder then he thought.  
  
"H-how c-c-could you?" she asked between hysterical sobs.  
  
"I told you to stay outside. You didn't listen. Now if you don't mind we have to go back to your father's house so clean yourself up or their going to think something bad happened."  
  
"S-somet-thing bad d-d-did happen! H-how c-c-ould you d-do t-that? You k-killed innocent p-people!"  
  
"It's part of being a death eater, okay." And with that he grabbed her arm and they landed in her kitchen. Her father looked up form his work when they entered.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Dad! He killed innocent people! He killed them! It was horrible!"  
  
"Who?" he father asked.  
  
"The Changs." Draco replied.  
  
"They weren't due dead until the end of August." He said.  
  
"How could you two talk about this as if they're some kind of toys?! They're humans! How could you be so cold?" And with that she ran up to her room.  
  
"She saw it?" her father asked.  
  
"Yea. I should've returned her first. But he likes the job done quickly."  
  
"I'll have a talk with her later."  
  
Draco headed for the library. When he entered her heard crying in the fairytale section. He walked there and found Ginny sobbing hysterically.  
  
"Look. It's not my fault. It's not like I wanted to do it. I have no choice. It's either follow the job or get killed yourself." But that didn't help much. Ginny stopped her sobbing for a while.  
  
"Life's not fair. Why is the world so cruel. Why can't I go back to being a Weasley and having a happy family full of sunshine. Why?" she asked.  
  
"The world's not perfect. There's evil and all we can do is try to fight it. But in our case we can't fight. Don't go trying to do anything stupid when your called or you'll end up with a lot more then what you asked for. Anyway, at least you don't have to life with the guilt."  
  
"How many people have you killed before this?"  
  
"7. A family of four: mother, father, and baby twins both girls, 2 5 year old boys, and a 16 year old girl. All wizards and witches."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know." Ginny couldn't believe she had had an actual conversation with Draco. His last words lingered in her mind. They sat there for a while without talking to each other. Then Draco spoke up," Are you still up for those lessons?"  
  
"Yea," she said. She got up and followed him up to his room. She didn't notice a mysterious figure in the shadows.  
  
They entered his room and he took out a book. He opened it up and began to talk. They spent 3 hours there rehearsing spells and incantations before Ginny yawned and Draco said they should go to dinner. She nodded sleepily and walked downstairs. She sat at the table and no one spoke the whole time. Charlie and Bill had gone off to work and Percy was in the library. Fred and George didn't say a single word which meant trouble since they were usually noisy. Ron ate quickly and ran up to met their father in his study. Ginny finished rapidly, too, and went up to her room. Draco left after her and Fred and George sat there in silence. This went on for weeks and soon Harry's Birthday arrived.  
  
Ginny looked through her closet frantically and finally decided upon a black dress that reached just above her knees. It had spaghetti strings and a bow that wrapped around her waist. She found black suede shoes to go along and tied up her hair in a green bow to add some color. But when she looked in the mirror she found herself looking as if she was going to a funeral. So she quickly changed into a red party skirt that reached her knees and a white tank top that had a little red bow on the side and mini red dots at the bottom on the hem. She picked out a little white purse and headed downstairs.  
  
Her brothers had already left and she supposed Draco was probably in the library. Her father was not going so she disappeared and landed in her old room. She looked around and when she found tears welling up in her eyes she left the room. She walked downstairs to find her brothers running around as usual. Fred and George held a couple pills in their hands and were trying to test them out on Ron and Percy. Bill and Charlie sat in a corner watching the mayhem. She smiled at the familiar site that she hadn't seen in a long time. She wished her life had never changed. Little did she know that what was happening right now was nothing compared to what's going to happen later on. Then she heard two familiar voices she thought she would never hear again.  
  
"Fred! George! Stop pestering your brothers! Harry's almost here," her mom said. No, nut she wasn't her mom anymore. She was merely Mrs. Weasley. Ginny sighed and sat down awaiting Harry's arrival. 10 minutes later the doorbell rang and the toilet Mr. Weasley installed flushed at the same time. Ginny giggled remembering all of Mr. Weasley's old inventions. She'd never see them again.  
  
"Why hello there Harry! It's so nice to see you again," Mrs. Weasley said. (I'm going to use Molly and Arthur for now on since it's faster to type). She pulled Harry into a tight hug and Harry was glad when it ended.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ginny said before Ron ran up to greet his best friend. Harry winked at Ginny to tell her that he had acknowledged her and she smiled back. They day went like any old day full of singing, eating, and frantic screaming when George gave Harry a pill that turned Harry into a mini-Scabbers. Luckily, Fred had the antidote and Harry turned back to normal. Then gifts came and Harry stood there in shock as he opened up Ginny's present. Then realization hit Ginny. She was still poor! She couldn' afford that. But she quickly got an idea.  
  
"We all pitched in to get you that. Hope you like it," she said innocently. She hated this lying thing. She wished she could tell him. But she obeyed her father and stayed silent. Harry was going to spend a week at the Weasley's before going back so Ginny had plenty of time to enjoy scenes she would never see again. The next morning Ron woke up blue, literally. His face was completely blue along with his body. Screams were heard all through the neighborhood. They spent the rest of the day searching through Fred and George's room looking for an antidote. The next day they went to play Quidditch while Ginny stayed in her room and practiced the spells Draco had taught her. She also spent a lot of time reading muggle stories. Her favorite was The Phantom Tollbooth by Norton Juster. Days went by and she was careful to avoid Harry. But one day she slipped.  
  
It was the 6th day and Harry was going to leave tomorrow. She walked downstairs to eat breakfast when her forearm started to ache terribly. Draco's arm must've hurt, too, because a couple seconds later he apparated into the kitchen. Harry sat there gazing at this odd morning. Draco grabbed Ginny and apparated off with her. All Ginny heard was the voice of Percy trying to calm Ron down. Little did she know that later on she would be dying to hear his voice again.  
  
They landed in the same spot that Draco had took her to when his arm had burned. The pain was unbearable and Ginny was whimpering from pain when they landed in front of Voldemort.  
  
"We must teach you how to Apparate soon. We don't want everyone figuring out our little secret do we?" he stated. Ginny just stood there.  
  
"Your training must start before school. So it will begin now. Lucius will train you as he trained Draco. Draco, take her to the playground and you may watch if you want." Draco nodded his head and yanked Ginny out through the door at the end to reveal a huge playground. It had swings, monkey bars, ropes, tires, and a merry-go-round. Ginny wondered what the training would be.  
  
"Listen up. My father's tough and he won't let you go until you do everything perfectly. It's hard so you've got to work fast and monitor your breathing. Now go!" and with that Draco shoved her forward and Ginny walked up to where Lucius was standing.  
  
"You must run from here to that hill over there in less than 6 minutes and 48 seconds. You must go through the whole obstacle course, too. Now, ready, set, go!" And with that Ginny ran for her life. She was quite good at the monkey bars and the ropes and jumping over the swings was simple enough. But running through the tires was hard and she messed up a couple fo times. So she decided to slow down since she knew she wouldn't make this. Why are they using muggle items? She thought to herself as she ran the last step.  
  
"7 minutes 35 seconds. Lousy. Again. Ready, set, go!" And she ran again. But this time she did the tires perfectly and her time came up as," 6 minutes 15 seconds. Congratulations. You may now leave." She was so tired she couldn't move a muscle. She just stood there catching her breath when Draco came up behind her and Apparated her back to the Weasleys.  
  
Ginny arrived to many glares and stares from her family, Molly and Arthur, and Harry.  
  
"What on earth just happened?" Harry asked. Ginny sighed. Draco had disappeared so she would have to tell him everything all by herself. Her dad was going to kill her. She explained to Harry and her fake parents what happened and her brothers listened eagerly when she told about the playground. They wanted to know what was part of the training. When she finished she sat silently waiting for an outburst. But none came. Then she heard a thump upstairs and noticed someone was missing. She saw Ron run upstairs and heard him scream.  
  
The rest of the family went upstairs including Harry. Along the way they found a vial that contained some sort of pale green liquid and a note that was blank. But the scariest scene was the one in Ginny's bedroom. There on the floor lay a body. And it lay on her bed. And next to the body lay the letters: DEATH EATER OR NO DEATH EATER, DEATHS WILL STILL OCCUR. SOMEONE IS NEXT, AND YOU WILL CRY FOR SURE. A MYSTERY LAY UNSOLVED BEFORE YOUR EYES, LOOK CAREFULLY BECAUSE IT HAS A BIG DISGUISE. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was who was laying on the bed. And not only that but half of her brothers thought it was her who had killed him. Ginny was the first to speak.  
  
"Poor _____! WHO DIED??  
  
Who died? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to figure out. Hehehe! O btw in order for the next chappie to come I NEED AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS OR A COUPLE VERY LONG REVIEWS! I mite take it if its 8 reviews or so but im aiming for 10 REVIEWS by at least tom. Or the day after. GOOD LUCK REVIEWING! Anyway here r the thx:  
  
lilcheerq33n- glad u liked it! Hope u like this chappie! I like updating very fast to hopefully u wont have to wait long for the next one! Keep reviewing! smmrgurl- well ur long review worked cuz here's the longest chappie I ever wrote! Hope u enjoy reading it! And keep giving me long reviews. ( sweetstar3- I feel sorri for Ginny too. But it makes my plot more interesting don't u think? Tell me in ur next review! Review plz! sara d- sorri to hear ur tired! But thx for taking time to review! Hope u like my chappie and review more! guitar playin weirdo- hey! Nice to hear from u again! Thx for ur review and keep reviewing! C ya at skewl!  
  
Well that's it but remember 10 REVIEWS OR A COUPLE LONG REVIEWS if you  
want the next chappie! Review review review! And don't forget to tell me  
if u think my characters r OOC or if some things wrong in my stori! I  
need to know so I can fix it! Tell me! Plz in ur reviews!! 


	14. Joy and Madness in a Whirwind

"Poor Percy!" Ginny cried hysterically. Everyone was staring at her. "What?"  
  
"How could you kill him?!" Ron screamed.  
  
"I didn't kill him! How could I? I was downstairs the whole time!" Ginny replied. Ron knew this was true but if she hadn't done it then who had? Ginny had an idea and she rushed to the fireplace Bill chasing after her. She grabbed floo powder and before anyone could stop her, she landed in front of her father talking with Draco.  
  
"Percy's dead," she said between frantic sobs. She dropped down on her knees and cried her heart out. Draco picked her up and placed her on the armchair near him. Her father spoke.  
  
"Today? But I thought it was the middle of September?"  
  
"You knew! You knew and did nothing about it!" Ginny yelled at her father.  
  
"I was planning to do something but I thought it wasn't until the middle of September." Draco sat silent throughout the conversation and Ginny suddenly realized why.  
  
"You killed him didn't you?" she asked Draco. Draco bowed his head and her father spoke up again.  
  
"When were you told?"  
  
"When Ginny was training he told me." Draco responded.  
  
"How could you!" Ginny cried.  
  
"You can't disobey his orders, Ginny," Draco said.  
  
"Why are you here? You're supposed to keep a low profile," her father stated.  
  
"He figured out. My arm hurt and Draco came and took me to training. When I got back Harry wanted to know where'd I'd gone in a hurry and, I told him. I had no choice!" she reasoned. Her father sighed.  
  
"You will be spending the rest of the summer here. Your brothers can stay at the Weasleys if they want. But you'll stay here and continue lessons with Draco," he said. Ginny gaped. How did he know?" Draco didn't tell me. I found you two talking in Draco's room. I told you not to read the book and you disobeyed me. Draco, you may continue the lessons but don't tell her everything. You know what to do." And he apparated out of the room. Draco sat there on silence before Ginny spoke up.  
  
"How could you kill innocent people?" she asked.  
  
"I already told you."  
  
"That's not good enough of an answer. And my own brother! How could you? You're something else."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Ugh, whatever. He's gone! O lord this is going to be a horrible year!"  
  
"Same here."  
  
"What! Did Draco Malfoy suddenly say that it's going to be a horrible year for him! The Draco Malfoy! I've got to deal with my father being the potions master and me being You-know-who's granddaughter!"  
  
"Just like everyone else, you think my life is perfect. My father spends all his time with the Dark Lord, as you should call him too, and my mother is a really happy person and that bothers me. Someone in the middle of these both extremes would do fine. But so far nothing's come up."  
  
"How about me! We both have miserable lives so maybe we can help each other."  
  
"Help each other? You sound sickening."  
  
"Why don't you give me a try first. A month for me to prove to be an excellent friend or you can kick me out of your life. Deal?"  
  
"I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I'm really desperate. Deal." They shook hands and sat in silence for hours before her father popped into the room.  
  
"It's all cleared up. But we will be staying at Hogwarts. Draco, you will come, too. Your brothers will be staying here. We don't' want Hogwarts underwater before term starts. Go pack your things." Ginny and Draco looked at each other hesitantly before heading upstairs. A couple hours later they landed in Hogwarts.  
  
"You two will have a separate room then everyone else. It is located in the Slytherin Common Room. Follow me." They both followed silently. Snape arrived at the portrait, recited the password "chicken with oil" and entered through.  
  
Ginny had never been in the Slytherin common room. It was gorgeous. It was all made of green glass that rendered it an underwater look. The coaches were green and black and the fireplace was beyond magnificent. There were chandeliers every couple of spaces so the area was well-lit. Ginny followed her father aghast down the passageway to her new dorm. The password was "meep meep boo boo". They walked in to find a huge mini-house. It had 6 bedrooms, 2 kitchens, 2 living rooms, and 3 bathrooms. It was multi-colored. Each room had its own shade. Ginny's was a sea green almost turquoise color. Draco's was not emerald! Ginny was surprised to find Draco's room a shade of light blue almost sky blue color. Draco smirked and started unpacking while Ginny left and did the same. Half and hour later they met up in the Great Hall.  
  
"Light blue?" Ginny asked still shocked.  
  
"Yeah. You got a problem with that, Ginny?" Ginny gaped at the mention of her first name. Draco just smirked again. He liked catching her off guard." You said let's be friends. Am I not being friendly?"  
  
"Umm.yea.you're doing great, Draco." She muttered.  
  
"Good." And with that he seated himself down and upon muttering food, plates of delicious snacks appeared across the table. Ginny seated herself next to him and began to eat. Then she turned pale.  
  
"I'm stuck in the death eaters common room. I can't believe I just did that! No more Harry, Hermione, Ron, or anyone! Oh my god, I've got to find dad!"  
  
"At least you've got your new friend," Draco replied," Anyway, your father told me to tell you that no matter how much you whine and complain he won't change a thing." Ginny sat in the same position for a couple minutes before heading off to bed. If she was to spend a year with only death eaters as company, then she would make the best of it, or she would sulk and cry and whine, which she did. She climbed onto her bed and whined and muttered a couple "I hate you dad" before dozing off into a dreamless sleep. She didn't hear silent footsteps walking away hurriedly with news for others. How could she have heard? She slept like a rock and the footsteps were like pieces of snow falling onto the ground.  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning and looked around before she remembered her horrid disposition on this earth. Then she heard knocking on her door.  
  
"Come in." Draco walked up to her bed holding his broom.  
  
"I'm going flying."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, since you're supposed to be a good friend, aren't you coming along?"  
  
"Fine, but I'm not flying."  
  
"Suit yourself." Draco walked outside and closed the door behind him. Ginny wondered why he even knocked. Did Draco have manners? He just showed some, but that was little proof that a rascal as himself should have any. Ginny dressed hurriedly and dashed off to catch up with her new friend.  
  
She found him flying around after a little golden ball Ginny noticed was a Snitch. She sat on the floor watching him dive and swerve after it. Finally he caught it and landed in front of her.  
  
"Where's your broom?"  
  
"I told you I'm not flying."  
  
"I don't get what it is with you! All your brothers fly and they're not half bad! You're learning-"  
  
"how to fly." Said a shadowy figure from behind Draco. Tom moved out from the shadows.  
  
"You must learn how to fly. How do you expect to get out of trouble?" Tom stated.  
  
"How are you here?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Most of Dumbledore's little spells have loopholes, as you'll soon learn. From now on, every Sunday Draco and yourself shall report to my lair and both Draco and I shall train you. And you will join the Gryffindor team soon enough. I should talk to your mo-dad about putting you in Slytherin. Might as well tell everyone. It won't stay secret for long." With that he left Ginny and Draco to reflect on his ideas. Ginny didn't like it and Draco wasn't pleased about it either. Little did they know that these weekly visits would turn into much more.  
  
A week passed and there was progress in Ginny and Draco's friendship. She watched him fly and he put up with her when she went to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade for new clothes, shoes, and anything else available. Hogwarts was going to start when news came. School began in 2 weeks and Ginny and Draco weren't looking forward to it, especially when worse news came to Ginny one night. She was sitting on her bed studying potions when her father knocked on the door and entered.  
  
"Good morning," he stated.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"There's something I need to tell you. Albus only figured out recently but there's some interesting information on your background."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like did you know I'm a Seer."  
  
"Really? That's so cool! Am I one?"  
  
"You might be. We can't tell unless you get some strange dream or something like that. If you do tell us, okay."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"But there's more. We have recently found an old legend. I heard at one of the death eater meetings."  
  
"Why wasn't I called?"  
  
"He can call certain people he wants. But the legend is a very ancient one and very true, though. And it has to do with a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. We're sure the Gryffindor is you. But as for the Slytherin, well the Dark Lord says it's him. But we think it might be Draco. He fits the description perfectly, but so does Tom, except for one part. He's parents must be alive. His father pure evil and a mother pure. That describes the Malfoys and you should've seen the look on Lucius when he heard you were going to be wed to him."  
  
"Woah, woah, woah! Back up! Did you just mention a wedding?"  
  
"Remember how I told you I married at age nine. Well that was because of a prophecy. This is another prophecy. And you and Draco are to be wed before Tom has a chance to do anything."  
  
"But he wouldn't do anything! He's my grandfather for crying out loud! That would be so wrong!"  
  
"He's mind doesn't exactly work the right way, Gin. Anyway, I'll be talking to Draco in a minute. The wedding is scheduled for August 31st."  
  
"But I don't want to get married! This is so unfair!"  
  
"I've got to go talk to Draco. I'll be around later if you want to mope some more. By the way, your brothers don't know yet so I suggest you keep it down for a while before I figure out how to tell Ron."  
  
"I can tell Charlie, Bill, and Fred and George. That'll be fun and easy!"  
  
"That's it. Keep your hopes up." And before Ginny could mutter anything she heard the thump of the door as her father walked out to talk to Draco. She really wanted to see this. She tiptoed over to Draco's room and leaned slightly against the door.  
  
"The wedding is planned for August 31st."  
  
"And my father agreed with this?"  
  
"He doesn't know. But he knows the legend is about you and not Tom. I don't believe he'll take it horribly. He won't be at the wedding, though. Neither will your mom. It'll be you and Ginny and I. Her brothers might come depending on how well it goes when we tell them."  
  
"Is there any way out of this?"  
  
"Yes. Tom will end up with her and I don't want that to happen."  
  
"What's the rest of the legend?"  
  
"It has to do with a child. This child will hold powers beyond what we have ever seen. But its not a prophecy about how the child uses their powers to destroy evil. It doesn't say the rest. More like we can't translate it. It's in some kind of odd language. We're trying our best so far. But what do you say?"  
  
"The wedding is on."  
  
"Excellent. I don't know if Ginny took it to well, though. I'm interested in why you took this so well."  
  
"If you must know, Ginny isn't all that bad. I guess I just thought she was horrid because she bore the Weasley name. But know that we've had that friend's truce I've gotten to see a better side of her. Except when she's shopping. Then she's just like Parkinson. Oh, what about Pansy?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I was betrothed to her from when I was five."  
  
"Oh. Well we'll deal with that later. You've got to go get the supplies needed and I'm sure you and Ginny can arrange this wedding. This is the key to my vault. Take it and Ginny and go get ready. It's in 2 weeks." Ginny heard enough. She went back to her room and sat on the bed reflecting on what they had just said. Kids? No one had mentioned any kids to her. And had Draco just complimented her? Things do happen quickly in her life. Ginny wasn't that fond of Draco, though. He was a cruel, heartless person to her. But maybe that's because of his upbringing. I mean if I was betrothed to someone like Parkinson at such a young age and his father bring me up, I would've probably commit suicide by know. Then she remembered she had promised her dad that she would tell Bill, Charlie, and the twins. It sounded funny calling him dad. She couldn't believe how fast she had accepted the fact. And she was astonished at how well Ron took it. I wonder what dad told them. I mean only a couple weeks later all of us were calling him dad. It's like it was a spell or something. I still remember Harry's face when I told him. That was priceless. Ginny had gotten over Harry, though most of her brothers still teased her. She wondered what school was going to be like as she headed off to the Weasleys to talk to her brothers.  
  
When Ginny had arrived her father was there, too. She saw a glimpse of his cloak as he walked upstairs to tell Ron. She hurried upstairs, too. She knocked on the twins bedroom to find everyone in there except Ron.  
  
"Hey Gin! How's Hogwarts doing? How are you? We've missed you so much!" Bill said. Everyone came up to give her a hug. After the hugs Ginny told them about her private room and when she got to her truce, the twins disagreed.  
  
"How could you, Gin? He's a Malfoy."  
  
"But maybe there's more than meets the eye. Have you ever considered what you would do if you had a family like his? His father doesn't care for him at all. And not to mention he's been betrothed to Parkinson since he was five."  
  
"What!" Fred cried.  
  
"Yeah. And over the period of 2 weeks I've seen a really nice side of him. But there's something I have to tell you guys. Don't say anything until I'm done. Today dad came in and told me about his latest death eater meeting. The Dark Lord, (Draco's been getting to me more than I thought! Did I just call him the Dark Lord? O gosh), told them about a legend. It has to do with a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Well, the Dark Lord thinks that he's the Slytherin. And everyone is sure that I'm the Gryffindor. But not everyone agrees with him. The legend says that the Slytherin's parents will still be alive. The father's evil while the mother's pure. That means that-"  
  
"It's Malfoy! No way! What-" George was cut off by Ginny.  
  
"Yes, it's Draco. The legend says that they will marry to produce an offspring with powers beyond belief. But whether the child will use their power for good or bad, we don't know. The legend is in an old language and they haven't been able to translate that part yet."  
  
"A child! Are you mad? You are not going to marry Malfoy and there certainly will not be a child named Malfoy Jr. running around anywhere near you!" Fred cried. Charlie and Bill had been silent the whole time. She looked at them, asking for their opinion on the matter. Charlie spoke.  
  
"You guys, we might as well give Malfoy a chance. I mean if I had his family who knows what would have happened to me! We should give him a chance." Ginny awaited Bill's response happily. She knew Bill would take this well. He always understood her best and always agreed with her.  
  
"I'm with the twins. Gin, you have no idea what his capable of! You could be putting yourself in danger. Just because dad said that it's a good idea, doesn't mean it's right! He gave us to the Weasleys and just recently told us the truth. For all we know he could be lying!"  
  
"But Bill! He isn't and you know he only did it for the best! What happened? I thought you would take this the best! You always stood up for me! Why is now so different." She awaited a reply but none came. She dashed out of the room and into the garden. She sat there weeping silently. Why had Bill taken this all wrong? A couple minutes later Bill came out and sat down next to her. He embraced her tightly and spoke.  
  
"Gin, you're my only sister. And losing you to a Malfoy is not an idea I want to accept right now. You're the youngest and our only sister. I don't want to lose you any time soon."  
  
"But you're not losing me, Bill. I'll always be there. I promise." Bill hugged her tighter and she cradled her gently.  
  
"Thanks. I'm all up for the idea." Ginny looked up into his face and smiled warmly.  
  
"What about the twins?"  
  
"Charlie's dealing with them."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
Ginny got up and Bill went back inside. She could hear Ron's yelling and felt sorry for her father. She giggled silently for no apparent reason and headed for the fireplace. She landed right in Draco's room.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Umm.what should we do first?" Draco looked up from his studies and thought for a moment before realizing she meant the wedding.  
  
"Why don't we go down to Gringotts first so we can get some money and then we'll split up. You go pick out your wedding dress and I'll get my tux and your ring. We'll meet back in the leaky cauldron." Ginny nodded and they got out of the room and a second later landed in the bustling wizard town, Diagon Alley. Ginny followed Draco to Gringotts. They gave the goblin the key and headed down into the vault. When the door opened so did Ginny's mouth. It was huge and every section was filled with galleons. Draco took about 10,000 galleons and they headed back outside.  
  
"Wow," Ginny said breathlessly. Never in her life had she seen so much money. And it belonged to her family. Draco smirked and handed her 5,000 while he took the other half and they parted in different directions. '  
  
Ginny headed into the wedding dress store. It was beautiful.  
  
"Hello dear. How may I help you?" asked the salesclerk.  
  
"Umm.I'm looking for a wedding dress. For me that is."  
  
"Okay follow me." Ginny followed her into the mini size section of the store. She looked around while the salesclerk went to help someone else. Ginny tried on 15 different dresses before picking one. It was ankle length and had a low neck-line. The sleeves were three quarters and the ends were cut in a diamond shape. It had a wavy hem at the bottom of the dress and it had a bow that tied around her waist. The veil was just like any other but it felt special to Ginny. She took the dress and went to pay.  
  
"1,000 galleons and 15 sickles." Ginny paid and left the store happily with her bag bouncing up and down. Then she went to the boutique shop and bought a bouquet filled with jasmines, roses both red and pink, daisies, lilacs, and chrysanthemums. It cost 15 galleons. Then she bought white high heel shoes that reminded her of Professor McGonagall.  
  
When she finished she went to the leaky cauldron to find Draco sitting down enjoying a glass of butterbeer. Another glass was set on the table and Ginny guessed it was for her. She walked over and Draco pulled her chair out for her like a perfect gentlemen. Ginny smiled and wondered what other gentlemen-like things he actually knew. He handed her the glass of butterbeer and Ginny sipped on it happily.  
  
"Did you get everything?"  
  
"The wedding dress, shoes, and a bouquet of flowers. You?"  
  
"The tux and a ring that no girl would say not to." Ginny giggled. They sat there for a couple of minutes before leaving and heading back to Hogwarts. Draco apparated them there and they sat in his room making plans. Finally, the day came.  
  
Ginny nervously put on her gown and shoes and picked up her bouquet. Bill had offered to help her. He sat in the room helping her put on the gown and commenting her on how pretty she looked. Finally, Bill steadied her as she walked out of the room with her high heel shoes. The wedding was to be held near the lake. They walked to the lake and waited in the cabins that had been built recently for this wedding. Ginny nervously kept looking at the flowers and twirling her neat hair. She had it tied up in a high ponytail and left a few strands dangling around her face.  
  
"Stop playing with your hair. You'll mess it up." Bill scolded.  
  
"I can't! I'm so nervous! What if he figures out?" Ginny had been going to her flying lessons and trainings with Draco. She was sp nervous she would slip up and tell him that Draco had to put a silencing charm on her every once in a while. The flying lessons were no good. No matter how hard they tried she would not get on the broom. But the training was going well and Voldemort had said she would learn to Apparate soon. Ginny banished these thoughts from her mind when she heard Draco's voice outside.  
  
Bill helped her up and she walked out of the cabin. She looked at Draco and found him standing near her father. He looked stunning in black. The wedding began and Ginny never forgot it.  
  
Ginny walked up to Draco and stood there as a phoenix came and landed on the perch to Ginny's left. It spoke:  
  
"Here stands a boy and girl On a hot August day The sun shines bright And the waves crash on the bay You can hear the bells and chimes And remember the happy times As you stand here today The rivers flow rapidly Awaiting the time Where the boy tells the girl You're forever mine The sun shines bright Awaiting the time Where the boy tells the girl I love you day and night The trees sway in the breeze Awaiting the time The boy and girl Smile like the sun shines The whole world stands on its end Awaiting the ceremony That their hearts will mend Intertwined forever This newly-wed couple Shall never be severed"  
  
During the ceremony this song played:  
  
1.When your days are dark And your nights are cold When you've just about Lost all your faith When your will is gone And your heart is torn 'Cause nothing is going your way When the world has Got you trapped And you can't find that open door If you're ever in a battle And you just can't fight no more  
  
I will rescue you I will rescue you I will shelter you from the rain I will dry your tears Cast away your fears And bring you to brighter days Whenever you're lost and confused Like a fairy tale come true I will rescue you  
  
If you ever feel That you can't go on When your life just Becomes too hard And the dreams you thought Were within your reach Suddenly seem so far When the world is on your case And you don't have A place to run If the storm keeps getting stronger And you cannot see the sun  
  
I will rescue you I will rescue you I will shelter you from the rain I will dry your tears Cast away your fears And bring you to brighter days Whenever you're lost and confused Like a fairy tale come true I will rescue you  
  
And it don't matter where you are I'll be by your side I'll be the rock that you can lean on I'll be your guide  
  
I will rescue you I will rescue you I will shelter you from the rain I will dry your tears Cast away your fears And bring you to brighter days Whenever you're lost and confused Like a fairy tale come true I will rescue you  
  
Draco bent down at the end and placed a gentle kiss on Ginny's lips while slipping an emerald and ruby ring on her finger. At that moment the sun shined it's brightest and the waves echoed a lulling harmony. The trees swayed gently bestowing a calm breeze and the whole world seemed to applaud the new couple in some way. The phoenix flew away and a golden feather fell behind them, blessing them forever. Ginny smiled as tears fled down her cheeks. The rest of the day went perfectly. Her brothers spent the day talking to Malfoy and trying to find a fault in him. Her father came up to her and gave her tight squeeze and planted a kiss on her forehead. Ginny smiled.  
  
Draco woke up the next morning and remembered that today was the 1st day of school. He pouted and went to dress.  
  
Ginny woke up and sulked when she remembered school started today. She hurriedly got dressed and walked out the door to bump into Draco.  
  
"Hey," Draco mumbled.  
  
"Hi." They were silent the rest of the way. They headed towards the Great Hall and everyone stared as Ginny sat down next to her brothers. Ginny sat restlessly during the sorting. Then Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement that left Ginny and Draco stunned.  
  
"Will Ginny Anne Katherine Snape and Draco Ethan Xavier Malfoy please stand up." Ginny and Draco stood up and they heard murmurs around them. "Snape? I thought it was Weasley?" "What's Draco got to do with her? What's happening?"  
  
"Silence. Now as you all know, Ginny was known as a Weasley and so were her brothers. We believe that you must be informed that they are not Weasleys. They are Snapes. They have been told they were Weasleys to keep them from danger. Severus Snape is their father. Their mother is Heather Antoinette Riddle." Gasps could be heard everywhere in the Great Hall. Ginny was praying he wouldn't mention the wedding. "And over the summer, or more like yesterday, these two were married under the effect if a legend. Thank you all and have a great year." Ginny's heart plummeted when she heard the last sentence. It was going to be the end of her. She sat down silently awaiting the surprises the day would bring.  
  
She got up and headed for her first class, Potions. Colin followed her.  
  
"Your married to Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow. I thought he was a slimy git."  
  
"Well there's more to him than meets the eye."  
  
They sat down in class and Snape walked in.  
  
"Today we will be brewing a potion that allows you to see through someone else's eyes on certain emotions. Today it will be sadness." He clapped his hands and the instructions appeared on the board. Ginny set to work with Colin. They finished the potion and it was perfect. Her other friend, Annie, looked as if she had been avoiding Ginny because she hadn't said a word to her the whole day. Her father strode over and told Ginny that she could test it out on Colin. Ginny took a glass and added a pinch of Colin's hair in it and drank it. It didn't taste bad at all which surprised Ginny. Then she started to see images.  
  
"And over the summer, or more like yesterday, these two were married under the effect if a legend." Dumbledore's voice echoed. She felt Colin's heart drop and tears rolled down his cheeks. Then the effect stopped and she looked at Colin. She avoided him the rest of the day not wanting to cause him any more sadness. So Colin likes me? O great. Some year this is going to be. She went to lunch and hurriedly finished up and headed to her Transfiguration class.  
  
She took her seat next to Jake Mitler as Prof. McGonagall walked in and began the lesson. They were learning how to transfigure notebooks into mice. Ginny got it on her first try. She had top marks in all her classes except Herbology. She passed last year on a C average. She definitely needed help. Transfiguration ended and she headed to Herbology.  
  
Today they were studying Mandrakes. Ginny learned how the students last year had been cured. Herbology finished and she headed for Dinner. Annie ran up to her.  
  
"Sorry I've been avoiding you lately," she said.  
  
"It's okay. But why have you?"  
  
"Well I didn't know what to expect from you. I mean who knows what could've happened to the Ginny I knew over the summer." Ginny giggled and they sat down together as Annie told Ginny about her summer in Hawaii. Annie's dad was a muggle and she always got to go over to exotic places with him. Dinner finished and she headed over to her bedroom. Draco came out to meet her with a grave look on his face.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Umm. There is something I need to tell you."  
  
"Okay, out with it."  
  
"Your brother Bill died today."  
  
"What! No way! How? Please let this be a joke, please."  
  
"It isn't a joke. He was found dead on the floor in the kitchen with the message. It said: WE TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN, WE WARNED YOU AHEAD OF TIME. NOW IT HAS HAPPENED, BEWARE FOR MORE SHALL COME.  
  
Ginny felt tears stream down her face. Draco hugged her gently and she cried on his chest. They stood like that for a couple minutes before her father came in.  
  
"I see you've told her already."  
  
"Yeah." Ginny looked up at her father.  
  
"Why? Why would he do it?" she asked.  
  
"We think he found out about your wedding, but we're not sure. We haven't met yet so no one knows." Draco wiped the tears off Ginny's face with his thumb gently.  
  
"I heard your not doing so well in Herbology."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Want me to help? I can tutor you."  
  
"Okay." Ginny followed Draco to his room and brought out her textbook.  
  
"What kind of a learner are you?" Draco asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, do you learn well with pictures, by reading, by hearing, or doing projects."  
  
"Umm.I'm not sure."  
  
"Okay, well let's try reading. Read this paragraph to yourself and I'll question you on it when your done." Ginny did as she was told and Draco figured that it wasn't the best way. He tried pictures, but that didn't work well either. He tried projects, but to no avail. Finally, he tried reading to her and figured out she memorized pretty well that way. She was able to repeat everything he said. Prof. Sprout didn't talk very much in her class so he understood that was why she was failing. But how did she do so well in Potions then? She had to read the instructions to know what to do. But he figured that she must have her father's blood in her or something. Draco read to her three fourths of the textbook before his voice left him. Ginny told him they could do it tomorrow and he agreed. Draco took Ginny and tucked her in bed before he slipped in beside her. They both slept soundly.  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning and got out of bed to find Draco still asleep next to her. She blushed and shook him slightly. He woke up and smiled at her before planting a small kiss on her cheek. They both got dressed and ready for the day that awaited them.  
  
Ginny sat down next to Ron and chatted with him for a while before skidding off to her first class that day, Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). They had a new teacher, Professor Remus Lupin and everyone had said wonderful things about. Ginny couldn't wait to have him.  
  
She sat down next to Annie as Prof. Lupin walked in.  
  
"Good morning class. Today we will be studying boggarts." He droned on about what a boggart is and how to banish it. Ginny listened attentively. She wondered what her boggart would be. She wasn't exactly one to be afraid of anything. She hated spiders, but didn't fear them. She didn't mind heights. And unlike everyone else, she didn't loathe Snape. Many went up one by one and each destroyed their boggart quickly. One or two of the boggarts were an exact duplicate of her father and she giggled as they formed. It was finally her turn. She walked up to face her boggart. It transformed into her grandfather and everyone in the room gasped. She quickly destroyed it and went back to her seat. No one had commented her on being his granddaughter so far, but now surely someone would. She wondered why no one had. Were they afraid of her? Had Annie been afraid of her yesterday? Ginny banished these thoughts as whispers were shared in the room.  
  
"Silence all. Now boggarts will be on your final test so we will do this one more time." But this time Ginny didn't get a turn. She didn't mind, of course. She didn't want to be the subject of mummers in the hall. When they were dismissed to lunch, Prof. Lupin called out to her.  
  
"Ginny, would you mind staying back for a while."  
  
"No, professor."  
  
"Do you fear your grandfather?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of all the horrible things he did. It scares me that no one has the courage to stop him. Is he really that powerful?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. But being his granddaughter gives you an advantage. He will not hurt you because he needs you."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"You will in time. You are dismissed." Ginny left the room pondering the odd conversation she had just had. She walked down to lunch and seated herself in the same spot. She didn't tell anyone about it. She planned to tell Draco about it later.  
  
Her day went by uneventfully until night. She walked back to her room. She walked in to meet face to face with a very serious father.  
  
"Ginny, you know the legend I told you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know all of it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well you accomplished one part very well. You now need to accomplish the second. A child."  
  
"Are you mad? I've been married for three days and you expect kids?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No way. How I am supposed to take care of it?"  
  
"I will hire a babysitter for it and it can stay in one of the bedrooms here."  
  
"But, I'm not ready."  
  
"No need to be. Here's a potion you will take and it will take care of everything. Oh, and children in the wizarding world can come as soon as the next day or as long as 9 months. That's the longest. It depends on the child. It's very rare to have it exceed 4 months, but it might happen."  
  
"Oh lord," was all she could say as her father left. She drank the potion and knocked on Draco's room.  
  
She woke up the next morning and dressed up hurriedly before rushing off to meet Madame Pomfrey. But first she woke up the sleeping Draco beside her.  
  
When she arrived she found Madame Pomfrey tending a child who appeared to have broken his arm. She walked over to her and the nurse knew exactly what to do before Ginny even said a word. Her father must have spoken with the nurse. She came back with a purple liquid in a bowl. She placed it on a table and told Ginny to dip her hand in. If the water disappeared, that means there is no child. But if the water turned green, that meant child.  
  
"But doesn't it usually take a while before you can figure out?"  
  
"No, not in the wizarding world. Now hurry up dear." Ginny placed her hand in gingerly. The color changed. It turned green. She was pregnant. Ginny took her hand out and rushed to tell Draco.  
  
She found him eating in the Great Hall. Today was Saturday so she had the whole day to relax.  
  
"Draco!" she exclaimed. Draco put his food down and walked over to where she was.  
  
"Hey," he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"What! No way!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Boy or girl?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Did you tell your father yet?"  
  
"No. Come with me please?"  
  
"Okay." Draco stared at his wife as they walked down to the dungeons. They knocked and opened the door. He was seated correcting papers. He looked up.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed awaiting his reaction.  
  
"I see. How long will you carry it?"  
  
"How can I tell?"  
  
"How fast did the color of the water change?"  
  
"30 seconds."  
  
"Then it'll be some time at the end of October."  
  
"Oh. Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?"  
  
"No. Not now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ginny spent the rest of the day with Draco trying to understand his cold personality. A figure followed them all day and no one noticed. They spent the day by the lake. After a while Ginny wanted to go swimming and Draco didn't argue. They fetched their suits. Draco had on blue trunks that matched his eyes mysteriously and Ginny had on a red bikini with black spots that made her look like a cute mini-ladybug. She dived into the water and floated around. Draco did a couple of laps before picking Ginny up from underwater and throwing her a couple feet away.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"What?" he asked innocently. Ginny swam over to him and he threw her again. After about 2 hours Draco told her she better get out before she kills the child. She dried up and they raced back to their dorms. They took a shower and sat there laughing before Ginny had to go to the library. She was walking out of the room when she bumped into her grandfather.  
  
"How can you be here? You can't Apparate into Hogwarts and you can't walk in or someone would see you."  
  
"I have my ways. Oh and by the way I have a secret for you. I'm not really your grandfather. I adopted your mom. You can't tell anyone. I want to tell them. Got that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Excellent. Shall we have some fun?"  
  
"W-what?" But before she could answer her world began to spin.  
  
Draco heard frantic cries coming from the direction of the library and remembered Ginny. He ran over to the spot and found her lying there. Her clothes were tattered and she was weeping. He carried her gently over to her father.  
  
"Professor!" Draco cried.  
  
"What is- Oh lord, do you know who did it?"  
  
"No. She said she was going to the library and after she left I heard screams from that direction so I went to check it out. And I found her like that." Ginny was still whimpering but managed to say," Dark Lord."  
  
"Are you sure, Gin," her father asked. She nodded.  
  
"Eww! Her own grandfather!" Draco cried with disgust. Snape gave him a stern look to silence him because Ginny had started to cry again.  
  
"Take her up to Madame Pomfrey and tell her she's been raped. Pomfrey should give her medicine and check if she's pregnant."  
  
"Okay." Draco left with Ginny up to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey put her in a bed and gave her the same test. All of a sudden the water......  
  
1. I Will Rescue You by Plus one  
  
Okay. HEHE im evil. I left you at a cliff hangy sp u better review if u want to figure out her state. If you didn't understand what happened tell me in a review and ill explain more. Here's chappie 16 finally. Sorri for the long wait but I just got 10 reviews yesterday. Now come on ppl you can do better than that! Thx to serpena by beta-reader! Hope u enjoy this chappie! Anyway here r the thx:  
  
wouldn't you like to know- thx for ur review! Glad you enjoyed my stori keep reviewing!!!  
  
smileyface1314- hey evvey! Hope u like this chappie just as much as u like my stori! Sorri to hear you were sick, though. C u tues. and CHICKEN WITH OIL!! THIS IS JENIFFER'S ISLAND! LOL  
  
guitar playin weirdo- hey! Sorri but I love harry pothead! Lol! Glad you like my stori though! Keep reviewing! Maybe someday I'll write a different kind of stori!  
  
smmergurl- hope this chappie answered your ?'s. keep reviewing cuz they make me happi and more reviews = faster and longer updates and chappies!  
  
serpena- sorri! Im really sorri! I hope chappie 15 made up for u feeling unloved. I just got caught up in my plot so much I forgot my special friend the beta reader! Review this chappie! Review plz! And keep doing your great beta-reading!  
  
sweetstar3- it wasn't ron who died. I'm too fond of him. But keep reviewing if you want to figure out wat happens next in Ginny's complicated life! Btw thx for reviewing twice!  
  
cathy- I know Ron wouldn't call him dad. But in his anger and frustration he just does. He doesn't know wat to do anymore and his really confused. You'll figure out more about his life l8r on in the stori! All u have to do is review!  
  
queen-ditz- glad u think it's cute! Keep reviewing!  
  
lilcheerq33n- glad u liked it and im sorri I was mean not to mention It but I had to make a cliffie so u can review lots and thx for reviewing! Keep revieing!  
  
OKAY. I need lots of reviews or else no update! I need at least 6! Plz! Is it soo hard? Anyway hoped u liked it and I hope it was long enough for you guys t enjoy. Tell me wat u think of the wedding and if u think Draco gave in to decisions to hastily or something! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME! AND DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	15. Troubles

The water turned green.  
  
"Oh my god." Ginny muttered," It can't be true. How can I carry two people's kids at the same time?"  
  
"In the wizarding world you can carry up to five people's kids at the same time, dear."  
  
"And the water changed in 30 seconds, too. O lord this is a nightmare," Ginny said between silent tears. Draco cradled her in his arms. He carried her back down to their dorm and told her father. She lay in bed restlessly tossing and turning. Finally Draco came in and put his arm around her and lulled her to sleep.  
  
Ginny woke up the next day. This time Draco was already awake.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead," he said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Want to go to the library and study?"  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
"Then get dressed. Come on." He walked outside and waited for her. They spent the day in the library. Draco tutored Ginny in Herbology and after a while, they finished the book. So now Ginny knew it cover to cover.  
  
"Draco," she said," how do you learn?"  
  
"I have a photographic memory," he replied lazily as he finished up his history of magic essay.  
  
"Then don't you have trouble in History of Magic?"  
  
"No, because after his lecture I flip through my notes and I memorize the pages easily. I might have trouble taking notes but Parkinson can always give me them." Ginny got up and walked over to the muggle section and picked out a couple fairytales. When she came back and sat down, Draco picked up one of them and began to read out loud. It was Beauty and the Beast. When he finished he remembered something.  
  
"We've got to go to your flying lessons," he stated as he grabbed Ginny's hand and Apparated her out of Hogwarts.  
  
"O great," she mumbled.  
  
"Ah, I see you have arrived. Excellent. Today you shall get on the broom and if you do well, I'll teach you how to Apparate. Got that?" he asked as he eyed her stomach.  
  
"Yea," she said, looking away from him and staring at the floor. He handed her a Firebolt and she got up on it half-willingly.  
  
"Now I want you to fly high in the air, to a loop, dive down, and pull up before he crash gracefully. Ginny decided to try her best since if she finished this, they would hopefully leave her alone. She got up high in the air and did a perfect loop. Then she dived down and pulled up landing beautifully near Draco.  
  
"Excellent. Now we can finally teach you how to Apparate. Now get of the broom and come stand near me." Ginny got off but went to stand near Draco before Tom's hands clasped around her and pulled her near him. "Now think about the place you want to be, in this case Hogwarts. Focus as hard as you can and imagine every aspect of that place. Then tell your mind to go and you should arrive there perfectly." Ginny did as she was told. She vanished a couple minutes later, landing in Hogwarts library. Draco came after her.  
  
"That's so easy! I've been waiting so long to learn that!" she cried.  
  
"Yea. But now he has to register you. He finished that up so now you can Apparate wherever you want. But there is a catch to this. You have to accomplish a task for him."  
  
"Task? As in kill people?"  
  
"I don't know how far he'll go with you, but maybe it might be killing." Ginny looked at him horrified. Draco walked out of the library and headed outside. Ginny felt weak. She went to eat lunch. When she went back to her dorm she felt even weaker and unstable. All of a sudden she lost consciousness all together. She dropped on the floor.  
  
Draco finished his jog and went back to the dorm. He opened up Ginny's door to find her lying on the floor. He ran up to her quickly and felt her pulse. Good, she's still alive. He picked her up and went to look for her father.  
  
He knocked on the dungeon's door and found her father inside.  
  
"Professor, I found her on the floor, unconscious."  
  
"O lord," he went up to his daughter and felt her forehead. It was boiling hot. "We'll have to take her to St. Mungo's."  
  
"Why can't Madame Pomfrey cure her?"  
  
"Just do as I say. Apparate her to St. Mungo's. It has begun." Draco did as he was told obediently.  
  
He arrived at the hospital and checked in a room for her. He had been here before with his father. He walked into the room and placed her on the bed. A nurse came in a couple minutes and pulled up a chair for Draco. She checked Ginny's temperature and told him it was 160 degrees Fahrenheit. Of course a normal person would've died. But a witch and wizard is different. Draco sat there patiently. He knew there was no cure for this but that it would wear off after a week. It was part of the test after you learned how to Apparate. Three illnesses would fall upon you. This was the first. The second one would be a painful ache that kept her paralyzed for a week. And the last one would be one where she couldn't feel. She would have no feelings. Draco had passed all of them. But that was because his father had already prepared him. All he could do know was stare at the poor helpless Ginny. An hour later her eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"Draco," she said weakly.  
  
"Shh.." he replied.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"St. Mungo's. It's a hospital."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"You fainted on the floor. You're lucky I found you. What happened?"  
  
" I went to eat lunch and then I felt tired so I went back to our dorm. I felt dizzy and then I fainted. That's all I remember."  
  
"Oh," was all Draco could say.  
  
"I saw something." Draco instantly looked up. "It was somewhat blurry, though. I saw 6 kids running around us. But it they didn't look like you. One did, the rest didn't." She stopped and looked out the window. Draco got up and called her father.  
  
"What is it?" her father asked.  
  
"I think she saw a vision."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"It was blurry, she said. She saw 6 kids running around Ginny and I. One looked like me, the rest looked different. But she was sure they were hers."  
  
"Interesting. We will wait a while. If it happens in the next two months, then she's a Seer. If it doesn't, then it was probably just a dream."  
  
"Okay." Draco walked back inside and sat by her. All of a sudden, Ginny couldn't move. She moved her arm to touch Draco's, but she pulled back and whimpered. Draco looked at her mysteriously. How could she be paralyzed already. Each one happens in it's due time. Draco got up to tell her father, but it was a bad mistake. As soon as he got out, four shadows stepped into the room. One was the one that had been following them the whole time.  
  
"Hello Ginny," said a husky feminine voice. "We've been waiting and watching a long time."  
  
"Who are you?" Ginny asked. But that was soon answered when these figures walked out into the moonlight. Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Tom Riddle, and Marcus Flint. It was going to be some night, especially when Goyle and Flint moved forward on Parkinson's orders. Tom waited for a while before going over, too. The sheets were ripped out of her hands. But she couldn't move. She was paralyzed after all. All she could do was try to scream, but Parkinson put a silencing charm on her.  
  
Draco heard frantic cries for the second time this week. He rushed over to the room and found Ginny lying on the bed. The sheet was covering her but she was crying real hard. Draco went over to her.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Goyle a-and Flint a-and D-dark L-lordd and P-parkins-son came!" she replied. Draco looked at her and realized they didn't come to visit.  
  
"I've got to go tell your dad, okay. I'll be back soon." He got up reluctantly and went to find her father.  
  
Ginny wept as she looked outside. The night was still and you could hear owls hooting. The breeze swept by blowing strands of Ginny's hair away from her wet face. She relaxed as she heard her father's voice outside. He barged in and walked over to Ginny. He handed her a bowl and Ginny did as she was told. The water changed color as Ginny's face paled. How many kids was she carrying? She didn't want to know. And they were all due in October. Her father looked at her, comfort in his eyes. He picked her up and cradled her for the first time. He truly felt sorry for her. Ginny wept a bit more before she cried herself to sleep.  
  
This condition lasted for a week as Draco had thought. Draco went to school and came and visited her Afterschool. They left a nurse with her every night as a caution. Finally, one day Draco came ad picked her up out of bed and took her outside.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Taking you back to Hogwarts, we're flying by the way." Ginny gave him an I- hate-you look as he placed her on the broom. She clasped her arms around his waist and held on tight. Her grandfather hadn't pestered them about flying lessons because he knew of Ginny's condition. Ginny and Draco had forgotten about those lessons since now she had real ones. All of a sudden Ginny's clothes changed to her Hogwarts school robes. Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow that made her giggle.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Do what?" She looked the way he was staring and gasped. How had she changed her clothes so quickly without a wand.  
  
"I've read about people like that. Their clothes change depending on their mood or location."  
  
"You sound like Hermione," she stated. "But that's so cool!"  
  
Ginny told her father about what had happened and he confirmed Draco's remark. School was just like every year except that kids kept coming up to her and asking her about her family. After a while it quieted down. Finally, it was the day before Halloween. 


	16. Delivery and a broken memory charm

Ginny still hadn't delivered and it was the day before Halloween. She sat in the Slytherin Common Room pondering what had happened in at St. Mungo's. How could they have raped her? Ugh, I hate Parkinson! She's so messed up! The clock struck 11:30 pm. Ginny suddenly clutched her stomach and cried out in pain. Draco rushed in and tried to calm her down. He picked her up and took her to the hospital wing. She lay there taking deep breaths as Draco waited beside her. Madame Pomfrey shooed him outside and Ginny delivered at the stroke of midnight.  
  
The first kid was a little blonde boy with eyes that resembled Draco real well. Ginny giggled as she say 4 beds next to her. One was labeled Malfoy, another Flint, Goyle, and Riddle. She placed the boy on the Malfoy bed. How did she know all this? It's like a female Dumbledore. Next was another boy and Ginny gasped. He resembled Flint very well. He had black hair and beady brown eyes. Thirdly, another boy arrived and Ginny paled. How many kids was I carrying? This boy looked like chubby Goyle and had brown hair and brown eyes. Then another child came out. But not child, children. Twins. A boy and girl that resembled Tom except for the hair. They had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. Ginny sighed thinking it was finally over, but it wasn't. Out came the last child, a girl. She had raven black hair and bright sky blue eyes. She looked like Tom, too. How did I get 3 kids from him? One or two from St. Mungo's and.o yea, from the hallway when I was going to the library. She gagged, remembering what had happened. She looked at the peaceful kids beside her. She smiled. Draco walked in and placed a passionate kiss on her lips before heading over to 5 kids. She could tell he was stunned. Now to name them.  
  
"What are we to name them?" Draco asked.  
  
"Let's name ours first. I'm quite fond of Christopher. It has many cute, short nicknames."  
  
"Okay, fine. Christopher Allen?"  
  
"Okay! Christopher Allen Malfoy. Now Flint's."  
  
"How about Eric? Eric Flint Malfoy. You can't keep him with the name Flint forever." Ginny smiled. She had thought he would want to give them to some orphanage or something. But it seemed he had accepted them with open arms. But there was still her father.  
  
"Fine with me. Next is Goyle's. How about Jacob Goyle Malfoy."  
  
"Okay, next. Twins...How about Matthew and."  
  
"Megan! Matthew and Megan Riddle Malfoy. Now the last one, Aqua? It describes her eyes perfectly. They're beautiful." Draco had to agree. Her eyes were stunning especially with that raven black hair. It contradicted her pale complexion well.  
  
"Okay. Aqua Riddle Malfoy."  
  
Birth Certificates:  
  
Christopher Allen Malfoy Birthday: October 31, 2000-Halloween Time: 12:00 midnight, Friday Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Weight: 3 pound Height: 1 foot 3 inches  
  
Eric Flint Malfoy Birthday: October 31, 2000-Halloween Time: 12:00 midnight, Friday Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Weight: 4 pounds (sorri if I get this wrong but I don't know how much they normally weigh or how tall they are) Height: 1 foot 1 inch  
  
Jacob Goyle Malfoy Birthday: October 31, 2000-Halloween Time: 12:00 midnight, Friday Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Weight: 4 ½ pounds Height: 11 inches  
  
Matthew and Megan Riddle Malfoy Birthday: October 31, 2000-Halloween Time: 12:00 midnight, Friday Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde Eye Color: Brown Weight: 3 ½ pounds Height: 1 foot 2 inches  
  
Aqua Riddle Malfoy Birthday: October 31, 2000-Halloween Time: 12:00 midnight, Friday Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Weight: 3 pounds Height: 10 inches  
  
Ginny's father walked in and stood rooted to the spot as he stared at 6 kids. He was awaiting a kid or two, but 6!  
  
"Oh lord," he said. Ginny lay in bed cuddling Aqua. She seemed special to her somehow.  
  
"Before you go off screaming in shock, wizard kids have a tendency to talk at the tender age of 4 or 5 months and they'll have a full head of hair before you can remember your chubby, little baby," her father informed her. "But what's going to be hard is not letting your father and mother know along with Tom." Ginny looked at Aqua and all her worries seemed to disappear.  
  
Two months later Ginny was up and about chasing after her already walking kids. She smiled as she remembered Halloween.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey Gin, you look gorgeous," stated Draco. She had dressed up as an angel and surely looked like one. She had on a white dress that came just above her knees. It had a pretty low neckline that came a bit above her chest. It had spaghetti strings and her tied up in a bun with hair falling neatly from it. She had on the angel wings, too. Draco came as a model. He had on a tight black top and tight black shorts. His hair was loose from his usual gel. They danced for several hours nonstop. They were the key couple on the dance floor. The rest of the day went by uneventfully.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Christopher and the rest of the kids, except for Aqua, were playing tag. Aqua sat on the floor trying to read a book Ginny had bought for her. Ginny sat down beside her and decided to see just how smart Aqua was by teaching her the ABC's. But this brought back memories of when she was little and all of a sudden remembered something a memory charm was supposed to make her forget.  
  
MEMORY  
  
"Hey Faten!" cried a hyper girl named Evelyn. (I found the name Faten in an Arabic book and I thought it might be neat. It means captivating). Evelyn had light brown hair and kiwi green eyes. She jumped up and down singing, "I've got a pickle! I've got a pickle! I've got a pickle, hey hey, hey hey!" A blonde girl with green eyes came up to her and tried to shush her but to no avail. Her name was Katherine, but KK for short.  
  
"Hey Faten!" she said with delight. "Jenifer's on the other side." Jenifer was a new girl. She had black hair and brown eyes and loved to dance. Arya sat on a bench playing video games with Michael. Arya had black hair and brown eyes and so did Michael. Then in came a girl named Hana.  
  
"Hey fatty tuna sandwich! I need help with the homework." I sat down beside her and helped her out. I couldn't blame her, the questions were really confusing. Later on she talked about how depressed she was. She was a really depressed person. She liked cutting herself when she's down. She had cuts and bruises on her shoulder blades and forearms. She showed me the new ones she had carved yesterday. We sat there chatting about our lives and trying to help the other out of the dark when the bell rang. We all went inside. Class was uneventful. In recess KK spent time talking about Kirby (a video game) while Jenifer talked about a new dance move and our mouse society. Evelyn sang This Is My United States of Whatever over and over. I never knew I would be thankful for this noise and commotion. After a while I got tempted to write a Harry Potter story. Little did I know I would soon be a character in my own book.  
  
END MEMORY  
  
Ginny sat there silently as she remembered the smell of that spring morning air. When had she been there? She didn't remember that. She got up to go talk to her father.  
  
"Is Mommy all right?" she asked.  
  
"Mommy's fine," she replied. "I'll be right-" but as if on cue, her father walked in.  
  
"Dad, who are Evelyn and KK?"  
  
"Oh," her father paused. How had she remembered? She had a very strong memory charm on her. "I might as well tell you. When you were small we sent you to a muggle school. We decided it would be good for you. So from when you were 3, you went to that school. When you were 10 and had received the letter to Hogwarts, we put a strong memory charm on you to forget your friends and everything except what you were taught there. Your brothers all had the same thing, but none of them remembered their friends. But it seems you have broken the charm."  
  
"Why did you make me forget all that!"  
  
"It was your mom's idea."  
  
"Oh. I have a surprise for you and Draco." Again as if on cue Draco walked in. "Perfect. Aqua come here," Aqua did as she was told, "now read this passage." Aqua began reading a college level book. Not only could she read it, but she could understand it, too.  
  
"Wow," Draco said. Her father smirked and left the room. Tom apparated in. He put his arm around Ginny and stated happily, "Hey!". Draco stood up and looked at his master. Ginny shoved his arm off and spoke up.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Coming to visit my kids and coming to tell you the world is no longer in danger."  
  
Okay! Another chappie finished! Again tell me wat u think thx to those who did:  
  
sweetstar3- yep, ginny has special powers. Hopwfully the chapter explained better wat happened to her at ST. Mungo's. keep reviewing! smmergurl-glad its interesting now! Plz keep reviewing  
  
and as for those who didn't review, shame on u! review, review, review! 


	17. Tom's Revelation

"Okay, what's going on?" Ginny asked as she eyed Tom dubiously. He had just acted nice and had said hey. This was weird.  
  
"I'm giving up my title as world dominator-Voldemort. The only reason I did that was because of my father, Godric Gryffindor-"  
  
"But wait. If he's your father then wouldn't your last name be Gryffindor?" Draco asked.  
  
"I changed it. I didn't want to carry his name. He always wanted me to be good and get top marks. But when I was sorted into Slytherin, I saw things differently. My father was quite displeased and kept pestering me about being good. I got frustrated and changed my name and personality. I took up evil things and became one of the strongest villains in the wizarding world. My mother never understood me, either. She knew I had the good grades and I could do very well, but she didn't understand why I hated getting top marks and being a goody-goody. I was made fun of by the Slytherins. Whenever I got a mistake on a test or in class I was laughed at. I didn't want my life to be like that. So I changed. But it's not worth it now. My parents are long gone along with my sister."  
  
"Woah, woah, woah! Back up! Did you say sister?" Ginny asked astonished.  
  
"Yes, her name was Anne. She was pretty cool. She wasn't such a goody- goody, but she was always favored by my parents. She tried to help me, but to no avail, because she died when I was 5. She was only 7 years old. My parents figured out that she was lying to them when they asked her how I was doing. They got mad and poisoned her. I couldn't believe that Godric Gryffindor would do that. I saw him in a different light since then."  
  
"And I thought you had an easy life." Draco replied.  
  
"I still don't believe your good. And you can't have your kids, they're mine!" Ginny stated plainly.  
  
"I had no plan of taking them. I was just visiting them. Oh, and congratulations on your wedding," he said as he strode over to Aqua.  
  
"Mommy, who is he?" she asked.  
  
"He's your um.um.."  
  
"Father," Tom said.  
  
"Oh, I get it." Aqua said. And she really did. Tom picked her up and hugged her before releasing her. Ginny stood there. He can't become good that fast. There is no way I'm believing him.  
  
"Is there any chance I can stay here until I get my name cleared?" Tom asked.  
  
"Oh, sure. You can sleep in my bedroom and I'll bunk with Ginny." Draco offered. Ginny was about to argue but Draco silenced her by placing his hand on hers and squeezing it gently. Thus came the events.  
  
Okay, I know this was short but I just wanted this chappie to be tom's revelation. Next chappie will be longer! Now here r the thx:  
  
1. Ill*never*know*why-I'm glad u feel special, lol. Ginny's powers will soon be told. I hate tom, too. Keep reviewing!  
  
2. lilcheerq33n- well the 6 kids just came into life, I don't know how. I think the stori is writing itself. Anyway keep reviewing!  
  
3. smmergurl- well here's my next chappie the very next day! Hope u like and keep revewing!  
  
4. cathy-okay I hope this explains wat happened in the last chappie. Whether tom stays this way or not is my secret. But keep reviewing like u always do!  
  
Okay thx to all of u who have revewied my stori many times! And if u haven't yet, its not too late! just click the review button now! I finished most of my projects but now they give me tests! Ugh! O well writing is something I can always now im going to look forward to at the end of the day. Could u reveiewers do me a favor? When u review could u review aspects of my stori and tell me whether they're good or bad. Like for the wedding chappie u could say I liked the wedding but I hated the phoenix, or whatever. I just want more details so I know what u guys like and wat u don't. thx! Toodles! And REVIEW!  
  
AND THX TO MY FANTASTIC BETA_READER: SERPENA!!! 


	18. Visitors

O btw in chappie 18 it said that a couple days later Ginny was chasing after the kids yada yada yada. Well I changed that to 2 months later which means they're in December now.  
  
Ginny woke up this morning and plopped back down on the bed when she remembered the day before. No way was she going to believe the villain of all time turned good in a day. She sat back up and realized Draco was out of bed.  
  
"Look what's in the papers," Draco said as he came out of the shower. Ginny picked the paper up and read the headlines: CHANGS FOUND DEAD ALL BUT MOTHER; MOTHER DRIVEN TO INSANITY FROM DEPRESSION! Ginny looked at the paper and her gaze changed from interested to horrified.  
  
"Oh my god, I forgot all about it! I can't believe he has the nerve to come back here after all those innocent people he's killed!" She cried.  
  
"Calm down, Gin. You've got to give him a chance just like you gave me one. He might have changed, we don't know." Ginny was about to argue but found it pointless. Instead she got up and dressed and washed herself up.  
  
She was walking down the hall when she ran into Harry and Hermione. She had completely forgotten about them with everything going on.  
  
"Hey Gin! How are you? Long time no see," Harry stated.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm sorry I haven't been around much. How much do you know?" she asked, wondering if Ron had told them much.  
  
"Everything," Hermione said. Ginny smiled up at them and headed off to her classes. The day went like any normal Monday. She had planned to meet Harry and Hermione for a picnic on front of the lake on Saturday. She went into her room and threw herself on the bed. Just when she was about to enjoy sleep, she heard a knock on the door. Then in came all her kids.  
  
"Hey mom!" they chorused.  
  
"Hey! What are all of you doing here?"  
  
"We decided to check up on you," stated Aqua. Ginny laughed. It was supposed to be her that checked up on them not the other way around. The rest of the kids got bored and Ginny decided to give them a treat. She went into her closet and got out 6 lollipops when she realized Christopher wasn't there. She handed the candy to the kids and described to them how to eat it and what it is before questioning them about the whereabouts of Chris. All of them said they didn't know but Eric hinted he had been kind of stuck up and mean lately. Draco came in and Ginny told him.  
  
Draco and Ginny went looking for Chris and they found him talking to Tom.  
  
"Christopher Allen Malfoy, you had me worried!" Ginny yelled. Draco laughed. "And what may I ask is so funny?"  
  
"You actually sound like Molly Weasley," he responded. Ginny sighed before picking Chris up. She checked him all over to make sure he was all right, and she found a scar on his back.  
  
"How did you get this," she inquired. Chris pointed to Tom. Ginny glared at him before demanding him to tell her what happened.  
  
"Well, before I became good I decided to give you a lesson. I gave him a evil scar. This scar makes him turn against everyone and be basically evil." Ginny glared at Tom some more before glaring at her son.  
  
"You freak!" she screamed. Draco got hold of her before she could get her wand. Ginny ran back to her dorm while Draco and Tom spoke.  
  
"Great, now she has something else against you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, she doesn't believe you're good yet."  
  
"Then I'll just have to win her trust, starting with Harry." Draco eyed him suspiciously before going off to find Ginny. Tom went to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
He repeated the password before heading in. All eyes were on him as he sauntered up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked humanly. Harry raised his hand to his scar as it started to hurt, Ron stared at the scene unbelievingly and Hermione spoke up.  
  
"What are you doing here? You can't get in here. And did you just act civilized?" Tom explained his situation to them and only Hermione believed him. Ron and Harry sat there frozen to the spot.  
  
"I promise to never hurt a single hair on Harry's head," Tom promised. Ron laughed out loud and Hermione just sat there. "I'm not kidding. I've become good! Why won't you believe me?"  
  
"Prove it to us and we'll believe you," Harry said. So Tom nodded and went off to find good deeds to do.  
  
Days passed quickly and Ginny started to believe Tom a bit more. He had done many things around the school and the kids had become accustomed to this odd scene. Ginny couldn't believe how fast everyone had accepted the fact. But Tom didn't have a chance to clear his name, yet. Ginny and Draco were planning to stay in Hogwarts over break and a visit from a father kept them there.  
  
Two days before Christmas, Draco got a letter from his father.  
  
Dearest Draco,  
  
I write to you to inform you of the fact that I have not met up with the Dark Lord for a while. I have heard silly rumors about him turning good. Such idiots! Please inform me of any further information you might have. I am coming to visit you tomorrow, so be ready.  
  
Sincerely, Father  
  
Draco stared at the paper then rushed to tell Ginny. What was he supposed to tell his father? Hi dad! I have 1 kid and the other five are from rape and I married Ginny without your blessings! Oh, and the dark lord has become good! Thanks for listening! Have a good day!  
  
Ginny tossed the idea over in her mind before deciding to be straightforward would be best. They fixed themselves up and the visit came.  
  
Ginny rushed to answer the door to find Lucius standing in front of her.  
  
"I was told my son was here. What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"I am here father," Draco replied. The ring on Ginny's finger caught Lucius's attention.  
  
"You're married! A person your age is too young to be wed-"he paused in mid- sentence as he saw the ring on Draco's finger. He stared at his son before a blonde lady walked in behind him.  
  
"Hello Draco," she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "What's the matter, Lucius?" Then she looked at where he was staring and gaped, too. "Oh my."  
  
"Explain!" demanded Draco's father. Draco pulled Ginny behind him and explained to his father what had happened in the past couple of months. At that moment Ginny's father walked in.  
  
"Hello Lucius," he said casually.  
  
"How long were you planning to keep this from me, Severus! My own son's wedding!" Lucius roared. Narcissa stared at Severus and awaited a response.  
  
"I didn't know how well you were going to take it so I decided it would be best if I took it into my own hands."  
  
"Wait until the Dark Lord figures out."  
  
"I already know," said Tom as he stepped out from behind Lucius. "My lord you've known of this and you've nothing about it? I haven't heard from you for a long time."  
  
"I am no longer the Dark Lord," Tom stated and went to explain the whole story. Lucius and Narcissa looked as if a glass of water had just been dumped on them at a funeral. Then in came the kids.  
  
"Mommy! Chris is acting weird!" cried the twins in unison. Ginny got up and went to get Chris. She found him doodling pictures of taking over the world. She picked him up and brought him into the living room as she took her seat next to Draco.  
  
"Kids?" Lucius questioned.  
  
"One is mine, Christopher, the one she's holding. The other ones over there in the corner are Flint and Goyle's. And the twins and the blue eyed one are Tom's," Draco said calmly. His father stared, words stuck in his throat. Narcissa smiled sympathetically at Draco and Ginny.  
  
"Lucius, we best be going," Narcissa suggested. Lucius picked himself up and headed out of the door without looking back once. He was disgusted. Draco would pay and he had the perfect idea.  
  
Ginny sighed and Draco put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently. Severus raked his hair back with his hand before getting up to go grade some papers. Ginny got up and went to the Great Hall as Draco followed, leaving the kids behind to play.  
  
It was Christmas and boy did Ginny's father have new for her. They were still spending the break at Hogwarts, but someone was coming to visit.  
  
"Your mom has been found alive near the coast of Jamaica," Snape announced in Ginny's room. Ginny sat there, her eyes grew to the size of a CD and Draco sat there listening attentively. "She's coming to live with us in break." Ginny squealed with delight at the thought of meeting her long lost mother.  
  
Ginny sat in the Great Hall shifting her position every two seconds and annoying Draco very much.  
  
"Stop moving," he demanded as he pulled her on his lap. She sat there and waited as patiently as she could for the mother she never saw. Finally, she arrived. She opened up the double oak doors and walked over to Severus. She placed a loving kiss on his lips and Ginny and Draco couldn't hold their laughter. They burst and laughed so loud the decorations fell off from the fake ceiling. Her father gave them a stern glare and they stopped. But they still couldn't help chuckle at the odd scene. She had never seen him kiss anyone. Her mother looked like her. She had the red hair and pale face with freckles on her cheeks and nose. The only difference was her mom had stunning dark emerald eyes. She walked up to Ginny and stared at her for a while before pulling her into a let-me-go embrace.  
  
"Oh my god," her mother whispered. "Where are the boys?"  
  
"They should be here. Ron, Fred, George!" Ginny yelled. Her mother paused before saying something.  
  
"What about Bill, Charlie, and Percy?"  
  
"Umm.we'll they're umm.dead," Ginny said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh," was all that Heather could say. Snape took her hand and walked her off in the direction of his office.  
  
"My mom," Ginny repeated to herself as if she didn't believe all this.  
  
"Yep, and you're a spitting image of her except for the eyes," Draco said.  
  
"I can't wait to spend more time with her."  
  
"You have the rest of your life." Draco said. Ginny and Draco spent the rest of the day outside in the snow making snowmen and snow angels. Her father explained everything that had happened so far to Heather and she shocked. So much had happened. But what had happened to her was a question on everyone's mind.  
  
"What happened to you? Where did you go?" Snape asked.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, you see, when I figured out that Tom really wasn't my dad I-"  
  
"Hold up! Did you just say that Tom isn't your dad?"  
  
"Yea, he adopted me. But my brother was really his. After I figured out that I wasn't wanted, I left. I went to hide in a cave in Australia hoping no one would find me. I faked my death and everything worked perfectly. But then I heard that Tom gave up his evil for good and since I missed all of you, I came back."  
  
"But you left us. You didn't even think about us."  
  
"I did. Day and night I thought about you and the kids. I wish I could've seen Bill, Charlie, and Percy. I miss them terribly." They sat there for a while before they went out to fetch Ginny and Draco. Her father explained her mother's absence and her mother started criticizing.  
  
"What are you wearing, dear? Don't tell me you don't own any skirts or dresses. You dress like a boy."  
  
"I do own dresses and skirts but I prefer pants. And I don't dress like a boy."  
  
"You like more like a tomboy than my daughter. And where are your friends? Don't tell me you're unpopular."  
  
"I am not unpopular. My friends are visiting their parents, okay."  
  
"Well are they girls or boys?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Good. And why don't you do something with that lovely hair of yours? And polish your nails? Have you lost your femininity?"  
  
"I have not lost touch with my feminine side! I don't like polishing my nails and I do hairstyles when I feel like it!" Ginny was already mad with her mom and she had just barely arrived.  
  
"Oh dear, we've got to fix her up Severus."  
  
"I think she's perfect," Draco stated as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her mother looked Draco up and down.  
  
"At least you have a good choice of boys." Ginny eyed her angrily before stomping off to her room, Draco after her.  
  
"I hate her! She's like a female Lucius! She's wicked and twisted and EVIL!" Ginny said.  
  
"Okay, I have to agree on that."  
  
"She wants me in touch with my feminine side. What on earth is wrong with the way I am?"  
  
"I don't know. You're fine with me." She changed into her pajamas and got in bed. Draco made her smile.  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning with a smile. She got dressed and woke Draco up.  
  
"I'm going to go take the test, you want to come?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, hold up." He got dressed hurriedly and they went up to the Hospital Wing. Everything was already set up and all she had to do was dip her hand in. The water turned green and smiled at Draco. He picked her up and went to tell her father and mother and all the other people who were dying to know.  
  
The reactions varied between two extremes: overly jubilant and really mad.  
  
"Great," said Snape.  
  
"Already?" said Ron.  
  
"More testers for our joke shop!" said the twins.  
  
"More little munchkins," stated Harry.  
  
"Maybe they'll be really smart so I can teach them more!" cried Hermione.  
  
"You're too young, young lady!" chipped in her mother. "I understood the first 6, but more! You will abort the child immediately!" Ginny gaped at her statement.  
  
"I will certainly not get rid of it!" Ginny argued.  
  
"Yes you will, young lady!"  
  
"I don't like being called young lady!"  
  
"Well too bad missy. You will go back up to that nurse and ask her for a potion to get rid of it!"  
  
"I will not!" Ginny said before running into the common room. She ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room to run into Tom.  
  
"Hi," she said sadly.  
  
"What's the matter?" She had grown to accept the fact that he was good, though how she didn't know. She couldn't understand the rate at which everyone believed him. It was incredible.  
  
"I'm pregnant and my mom wants me to get rid of it. Not to mentions she's a total nutcase and bugger." She said.  
  
"She's back? I thought she was gone for good?"  
  
"Nope she's back," stated Ginny grumpily before she headed into the common room.  
  
She found Harry, Ron, and Hermione studying in a corner and Anne and Colin in another playing wizards chess.  
  
"Ginny!" Anne exclaimed as she ran up to hug her best friend.  
  
"Her Gin," Colin said shyly. He had figured out what she had seen that day in Potions and had resorted to shy and sheepish questions and comments. Ginny gave them the best smile she could give at that moment before she broke down and told them the crisis at hand. The trio that was studying a couple minutes ago came over to listen. They all tried to cheer her up, but it didn't work. She was depressed.  
  
A while later her mom came into the common room.  
  
"Ginny Anne Faye Weasley! You get your butt here this instant! I'm fed up with looking for you!" she cried.  
  
"I am not a Weasley! And I am not some child! Stop treating me like one! I can go wherever I want and hang out with whomever I choose!" Ginny argued.  
  
Her mom clicked her tongue and walked out the room. Ginny got up and ran to her dorm, crying. Draco came in and tried to soothe her. The baby was due sometime in the middle of February. But little did he know he wasn't going to see much more. Ginny fell terribly ill and when she was cured, someone else fell ill. And what happened that night was something Ginny would never forget. 


	19. Come and Go

Ginny woke up the next morning and groaned when she saw her mom's face in the room.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead! It's 5 am already!" she said.  
  
"I don't have school today! I can wake up when I want!" Ginny argued. She got up and went to the bathroom and locked the door. Draco had already gotten up and was there to greet Ginny when she sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"I hate her! It's not fair! I thought having a mom would be fun, but this is a definite exception," Ginny stated grumpily. Ron and the twins walked in.  
  
"Hey Gin! Hey Draco! What are you two doing inside? We thought you would be chatting with mom or something," Ron said. The twins laughed.  
  
"Ron, didn't you hear the argument they had yesterday? Our mom's just as evil as Tom was a year ago." Fred said. George nodded.  
  
"Well, she was nice to me," Ron implied before heading outside to play Quidditch with Harry. Then Ginny remembered she was supposed to have a picnic today with Harry and Hermione, but Hermione left to go with her parents to Germany. She decided she'd go in a while. But before she could, she fell ill. She got up only to wobble and fall back down. Draco picked her up and looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked  
  
"I fell horrible." And with that she threw up. Draco cleaned it up with Sturgefy and took her to her father.  
  
"She's sick," her father said.  
  
"I know that. But what's the matter with her?" Draco asked impatiently.  
  
"I'm not sure. Take her to St. Mungo's and we'll deal with the rest." Draco apparated her to the hospital and got her inside the room.  
  
Ginny stayed in this position for months. Draco came to visit her as often as he could, but he had schoolwork to do and Quidditch to practice. Ginny paled more each day and got weaker and weaker. No one could figure out why. Then Draco remembered one January Day of the last illness: losing all your feelings. But that couldn't be it because Ginny could still feel happiness and sadness. But when he visited her in the middle of January, he figured that it was that illness. She sat in bed looking out the window, her face showing no emotion.  
  
"Hey Gin," he said. Ginny looked around and tried to smile, but her lips didn't move. She sat there and looked at him trying her hardest to say something, but nothing happened. Draco felt weak himself looking at her. He felt her slip from his life slowly. He geld her in his lap and rocked her to sleep.  
  
Days and weeks passed and Ginny showed no sign of getting better. February came and Draco was worried for both Ginny and the unborn child. She spent more days with her and skipped school. No teachers commented and allowed him these daily visits. Kids asked him about her and where he went everyday, but he would just ignore. It was February 13 and Ginny smiled. She got out of bed when Draco came to meet her and gave him a kiss on the lips. She had missed him so much. Draco was surprised at this sudden recovery, but happy nonetheless. He wondered about her unknown illness day and night. Her feelings were only supposed to go away for a week, but they had left her for 2 months. Draco spent the night with her. It was 11:30 pm when Ginny started complaining that her stomach hurt terribly. Draco called a nurse and waited outside. The clock struck midnight and out came a little girl. She had silky light blonde hair and cute little beady baby blue eyes. She looked like a Valentine's Day gift.  
  
Hope Jade Malfoy Birthday: February 14, 2001 -Valentine's Day Time: 12:00 midnight, Saturday Hair Color: Light blonde Eyes Color: Baby Blue Weight: 2 pounds Height: 1 foot 2 inches  
  
And thus, Hope Jade Malfoy came into being when almost all hope was gone from Draco's face. He smiled at Ginny before collapsing on the floor. Ginny kneeled down beside him and felt his pulse, he had one. She called another nurse quickly and they put him in the bed next to hers. She sat down beside him waiting for him to wake up.  
  
Finally, he awoke. He tried to sit up, but was too weak. Ginny called the nurse to tell her. When she came back in the room she found Aqua seated next to Draco along with her father.  
  
"The others are in Hogwarts with your mum," her father explained. Ginny was in no mood to argue with that, so she just took a seat.  
  
"I know what's wrong with him," Aqua said suddenly. "He has a disease that can only be given to a child from his/her father. It's called Frafeebletitis. I read about in one of the books at home." Ginny looked at Aqua and then at her father. Was Aqua right? She decided to believe her since none of the nurses had come up with a better explanation.  
  
"How can we cure it?" she asked. Aqua looked back at Ginny sadly and said, "There is no cure. It kills the victim within a week." Ginny froze in her seat. She felt weak, too. She dropped on her knees and sobbed lightly. Her father took Aqua back to Hogwarts and she was left alone with Draco.  
  
Draco weakened more and more each day. Ginny didn't go to school at all. She spent all her time with Draco, never leaving him alone. A week passed and Ginny grew more worried everyday. Draco just sat there and smiled up at her weakly. It was the 9th day and Draco just lay down and wouldn't get up. Ginny say something that day in her dreams. She saw a funeral and she knew who it belonged to.  
  
"I love you," muttered Draco. Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Draco. Don't leave!" she cried. But it was to late. She could feel his soul escaping his body slowly. She felt the whole world halt as he left this universe. The breeze stopped blowing and the sun stopped shinning. Ginny sat there and cried. She cried and cried and stayed there next to Draco. She hadn't known Draco very well but she still felt a gap in her heart. She felt herself drop into a dark ditch that never end. Her heart was torn out of her body and she was left alone. She felt the weight of his death on her shoulders. She would always mourn and never would she be happy again. Draco was a part of her just like the sun was part of her life and the water was a part of her, too. She had gotten used to waking up in the morning to a sleeping Draco just like she had gotten used to waking up to the bright sunshine. He was gone.  
  
Her father came the next day and found her in bed, crying. He sat next to her and picked her up, placing her on his lap. He let her cry for a while until she cried herself to sleep.  
  
She woke up the next morning to find herself in Hogwarts. Next to her, in a crib, was Hope. She got up and picked her up. She rocked her gently remembering Draco. When she had awoken she had felt his absence severely. She heard a knock on her door and in came Tom.  
  
"What," she said, not wanting to talk at the moment.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Well while your mourning remember something: he'll come back." And he marched out of the room. Ginny sat there pondering what he had just said. She put Hope down and walked out of the room and into the Great Hall.  
  
She sat down and looked out the window as she remembered the snow angels and snowmen she had made with Draco. Then her gaze left the window and adjusted on a broom and she remembered how Draco tried to teach her how to fly. She sighed and walked back to her dorm. But before she got there she heard voices inside a room, two males and one female. She realized they were Hermione. Harry, and Ron's voices. She stopped to listen.  
  
"Okay, I got this note that said to meet him/her in the whomping willow. I want to go. You guys in?"  
  
"Yeah, sure mate," Ron said.  
  
"You know this could be dangerous. You don't know who it is. For all we know it could be that murderer Black!" Hermione reasoned. But she sighed and agreed.  
  
"Okay. Tommorrow at 9:00 pm."  
  
Ginny walked to her dorm. She was going to be there, too.  
  
Harry woke up the next day from a nightmare. He saw his paernts die before his eyes for the 3rd time this year. He got up and dressed and went down to the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny woke up mourning the empty spot next to her. She washed up and dressed slowly.  
  
"Ginny! You're Herbology essay is all wrong! Don't you pay attention in class?" she heard her mom complain. Ginny walked out of her room to find her mom digging through her work.  
  
"Mom, leave my stuff alone," she said before picking everything up and running to the Great Hall. She sat next to Ron and sulked all day. She was silent in class and didn't raise her hand at all. Finally, it was 8:50 pm.  
  
Ginny ran to the Whomping Willow hiding behind a tree. She saw the trio from a distance. She watched them pause near the tree. They knew not to get to close from their encounter last year with it. So as Hermione studied the tree for a possible entrance, Harry and Ron debated on what the mysterious figure looked like. Then she saw a huge black dog run up to the tree and press a button. The trio walked in after the dog and Ginny followed, trying hard to be unnoticed.  
  
They entered the tree to find some sort of a little tree house. Ginny hid behind the door when she heard them come in. The dog transformed into the murderer, Sirius Black.  
  
Hermione shrieked, Ron stumbled backwards, and Harry stood frozen. Then in walked their DADA teacher.  
  
"Hey Sirius, long time no see," Lupin said.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"The old handy dandy maruaders map," Lupin said.  
  
And with that, both of them went into explaining about Harry's parents, the maruaders and the map, and anything else the trio asked. Harry was so happy when he heard Sirius was to be his godfather. But the only problem was to find Peter Pettigrew . Sirius snatched a scared Scabbers from behind the bed and it transformed.  
  
Then Tom walked into the room.  
  
"Sirius," he spat.  
  
"Tom," Sirius replied with equal disgust.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Tom asked as Ginny came out from behind the door. "This is no place for you."  
  
"I can go where I want and I don't need another Heather in my life." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, we've finally found Harry's godfather. Now all we have to do is clear his name using Pettigrew." Tom said. Sirius put a body binding spell on Peter so he would not escape.  
  
"Now if you don't mind I've got to go visit Albus," Sirius said before heading outside with Lupin. Ron grabbed his sister.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I heard you guys talking about it and decided to come see." Ginny said shakely.  
  
"And if mom and dad find out we're dead!" Ron said as he dragged her outside. Harry and Hermione followed. When they reached the door they were greeted by a very angry Heather.  
  
"Where on earth have you been?! I've been looking everywhere for you! Do you know what it feels like to not be able to find your own kids?!"  
  
"Yes," stated Ginny calmly.  
  
"How dare you talk back to me, young lady! I'll let your father deal with you. And as for you, Ron. I'm speechless. Inside! Come on all of you," she cried in disgust.  
  
They walked up to their dorms. Ginny was sent to her father's office and she awaited his lecture.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Whomping willow."  
  
"And I suppose you've figured out everything about the marauders, haven't you?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well, who was there?"  
  
"Prof. Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Peter Pettigrew, Tom, and Sirius Black."  
  
"So he escaped Azkaban. Interesting. And Peter's alive. I suppose now Sirius will clear his name."  
  
"You bet I will," said voice from outside. Sirius walked in and sat down next to Snape.  
  
"It's been a long time, Severus," Sirius said,"How are the Weasleys'?"  
  
"You mean he doesn't know?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That we aren't Weasley's. We're Snapes." Sirius choked and laughed out loud.  
  
"You must be kidding." Sirius said.  
  
"Nope," replied Ginny. Then they heard a knock on the door and Aqua came in.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Grandma is going to hurt Chris! She says he was a bad boy because he didn't put his shoes on right," Aqua said.  
  
"O great! Can't she leave him alone!" Ginny said as she picked Aqua up and headed to save Chris.  
  
"She has kids?!" asked a very surprised Sirius.  
  
"Yes. Draco's. Except for 5. One is Flin't, one is Goyle's, and the twins and that little girl that just came in are Tom's." replied Snape calmly.  
  
"Holy smokes! That means she was raped and married at the age of 12! Wow," Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. And the worst part is, she fell ill in winter break. It lasted until Feb. 13 when she gave birth to Hope on the 14th Then Draco fell ill and he died 9 days later."  
  
"The boy's dead? Lord, poor girl. And that Heather sure is fiery. Not the girl we used to know, aye?"  
  
"No. I don't know what's gotten into her. She keeps criticizing Ginny and the rest of them. But Bill, Charlie, and Percy died. Ginny's lost and I have no clue what to do with the girl."  
  
"Leave her be. She'll keep herself in tact. She's a strong girl." They heard more knocks on the door and Colin stepped in.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, Professor, but where is Ginny?"  
  
"Outside." Colin walked out to find Ginny.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Ginny's friend. He has something for her but she left it alone because she married Draco. Now Heather said that she should marry Colin instead. But I haven't told Ginny yet. I think it's to much for her already."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
Ginny's year continued. She became good friends with Colin and her friendship with her mom became worse each day. Ron and the twins tried to keep her happy along with Harry and Hermione, and sometimes it worked. But everytime there was a Quidditch match, she  
  
ended up in tears. The kids kept her happy, too. Hope grew up and became quite an eye-popper. Summer came and Harry was to spend it with Sirius, and boy was he glad. Ginny spent the summer in America with Colin. He stayed with them to keep Ginny's mind off Draco. And it worked most of the time. But Ginny always wondered what it would be like if Draco was still there. And Tom's words echoed in her mind: He'll come back. Tom spent the summer with them, too. He gained the family's trust quickly and kept Ginny happy with flying lessons. Ginny became better and her 3rd year came.  
  
IMPORTANT MESSAGE: IN MY LAST CHAPPIE I SAID CHARLIE DIED AND MY FRIEND POINTED OUT TO ME THAT ONLY BILL AND PERCY DIED I FORGOT TO TYPE SOMETHING OUT PLZ FORGIVE MY STUPID MISTAKE-  
  
After Snape asks Draco if he told her about Bill's death he also says: "We found another body next to his. Charlie's dead." And noe u know why Ginny said they're all dead. Well i hope u got it. if u have any questions, plz tell me! i love answering questions?  
  
okay another chappie done! i can't wait for Ginny's 4th year, it's going to be so much fun! anyway u know what to do so do it! here r the thx:  
  
1.rokamerica123-glad u like the chappie and ginny's mom. keep reviewing  
  
2.sara d- yep wat a twisted stori, lol. keep reveiwing! Thx  
  
3. sweetypeatity-thx! glad u liked it! keep reviewing if u want more!  
  
4.sickgirl42- hey! thx for the review! lol sorri u don't like tom's character, but i need him this way. u'll c y *laughs evil* keep reviewing!  
  
okay thx! i got 4 reviews! not too bad, but keep giving me tons! i love reviews and we're almost at the 100 mark! let's c who will give me the 100th one! ooo i can't wait. well keep reveiwing for more! :)  
  
AND THX TO MY BETA_READER- SERPENA!!! WOHOOOO!!! :) 


	20. Return, Leave, and a Lost and Found

okay y'all better read this if y'all want to understand wats gonna happened. im not gonna do the triwizard tournament in my stori. thats it. thx! o and i mite end this stori sometime soon to start to work on my other stori idea i got. but there will be a seqeul to this! tell me wat u think of this idea! thx!  
  
Ginny lay on her bed looking out the window. It was the summer before her fourth year. Goyle and Flint bothered her every once in a while, threatening to take their kids. But the threats ceased after a while. She hadn't seen or heard from him or Sirius. Harry ocassionally talked about him, but other than that, she was lonely. Colin had become a great friend and so had Annie, but she missed Draco a lot. When everything wasn't going well, there were always lots of clouds that covered Ginny when she sat outside writing poetry. But when her day was fine, the sun shined through like there was no tomorrow. It reminded her of Draco. He was always there to help when her day was gloomy, and somehow mysteriously disappeared to allow her to enjoy her day when she saw happy. Silent tears rolled down her cheek for the millionth time since Draco had left. Colin walked in and sat down next to her.  
  
"Sorry," he said. He wasn't really good at consoling, but his odd remarks always made Ginny smile.  
  
"It's okay. I got my best friend here for me, don't I?" she said. She got up and put her poetry book away. Since Draco had left she had takenup the hobby of writing poetry. She had learned to deal with her mom by ignoring her, though she usually got in trouble by her father, he was never really mean to her, understanding her placement on Earth. Ginny's kids had grown up a bit. But Eric, Jacob, Matthew and Megan, Aqua, and Chris got older quickly. Somehow they mysteriously went from being two years old to three. Her father said it must've been an aging potion. She sighed.   
  
School started and she still hadn't heard from Tom. But she did have an unexpected visit two days before Christmas.  
  
She was in her dorm dressing up to meet Colin. They were going to go for a picnic with Annie. She heard a knock on the door and Tom's words came whizing back to her: He'll come back. There, in solid figure, stood Draco. She didn't hesitate to ask about this miracle. Instead she hugged him so tight and started sobbing. Draco pulled her face in front of his and wiped of her tears before placing a gentle, i-missed-you-oh-so-much kiss on her lips. Ginny didn't let go of him.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"I'd prefer you ask Tom that." Ginny stood there, shocked at his response. Did Tom have something to do with this miracle?   
  
"Why are you all dressed up?" he asked. Ginny froze. What was she going to do about Colin?  
  
"Well, I sort of had this picnic planned with Colin and Annie. But that's not important now! You're back!"  
  
"Ginny! You're going to be la-" Ron froze as he saw Draco's figure standing in Ginny's doorway. "Holy toothpaste...You're back!"  
  
"Yeah," said Draco nonchalantly.  
  
"Fred! George! Dad! Come quick!" Ron cried.  
  
"What," they all cried as they arrived at the doorway. But they all paused and took in this sight before their eyes.  
  
"How on earth-" began Snape. But he was cut off of.  
  
"Ask Tom," was all Draco would tell them. Then he shut the door.  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning. She raced to find Tom, leaving Draco asleep in bed. She found him nowhere. Then a solid yet see through ghost popped in front of her. It resembled-  
  
"Tom!" Ginny cried as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "What's the matter with you? You're see through!"  
  
"Umm......Ginny," he paused to rake his hand through his hair, "Draco could be brought back after he dies, with the use of Dark Magic. So that's what I did. But the only way was for one to sacrifice their life for another." He stopped and watched the meaning sink in on Ginny's face. She paled.  
  
"Y-y-you k-killed yourself for him! You s-s-sacrificed your life for him! Tom! How could you?!" she cried. Half of her was happy Draco was back. But the other half was moping because Tom was gone. And he finaly proved that he indeed was good. "But why are you solid?"  
  
"The spell allows me to be a solid ghost. That means I can visit you whenever I want. You just say my name and I'll arrive. And I did it because I couldn't take your moping anymore. Not only that but I couldn't take you not being happy." Ginny looked up into his face and he disappeared. Ginny walked back to her dorm and sat down on her bed. Draco walked in.  
  
"Did you find him?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Ginny sighed and threw herself down onto the bed. She had taken the test that morning and she was pregnant. But what scared her the most was the rate at which the water changed, 1 second. The kid(s) was due tomorrow.   
  
Ginny had this 12:00-children-are-born thing. Everytime a child was born, it was at 12 midnight and it was always a special day. This time triplets were born. They all had red hair and blue eyes. She named them Dustin, Ethan, and Natalie.  
  
Ethan Xavier Malfoy  
  
Birthday: December 25,2002- Christmas  
  
Time: 12:00 midnight- Sunday  
  
Hair Color- Red  
  
Eye Color- Blue  
  
Weight- 2 pounds  
  
Height- 1 foot  
  
Dustin Tyler Malfoy  
  
Birthday: December 25,2002- Christmas  
  
Time: 12:00 midnight- Sunday  
  
Hair Color- Red  
  
Eye Color- Blue  
  
Weight- 2 pounds  
  
Height- 1 foot  
  
Natalie Grace Malfoy  
  
Birthday: December 25,2002- Christmas  
  
Time: 12:00 midnight- Sunday  
  
Hair Color- Red  
  
Eye Color- Blue  
  
Weight- 2 pounds  
  
Height- 1 foot  
  
Ginny lay in bed and fell asleep quickly. Draco sat down beside her and fell asleep, too.   
  
Ginny woke up to the sound of tapping on the window. She looked outside and found a beautiful tropical bird. She got out of bed and opened the window. The bird landed on her shoulder and gave her a note. She opened it up.  
  
Dearest Ginny,  
  
I write this to greet you. I haven't heard much from you for a while and I believe Harry hasn't given you much information on my whereabouts either. I have finally cleared my name. Pettigrew is now resigning in Azkaban. I will hopefully be able to visit you during your Christmas break. How are the kids? How are Severus and Remus? And how can I forget your precious mother. Awaiting your reply eagerly. And the bird is yours. His name is Tiki. He was born in Hawaii and he speaks 7 languages: English, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Latin, and Dutch. Have fun!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Sirius ;)  
  
Ginny hurriedly got out a piece of paper and began to scribble frantically.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
You don't know how wonderful it is to hear from you now. You will not believe the miracle that happened. Draco's Alive! He came back two days ago. And there's more! I have newborn triplets! Yes! Triplets! I still haven't told mom though. She's still her criticizing self. The triplets' names are Dustin, Ethan, and Natalie. They all have red hair for once but blue eyes! You have to come see them! Thanks for the bird, he's lovely. Can't wait to see you!  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny   
  
Ginny folded the paper and gave it to Tiki.  
  
"Take it back to Sirius, okay?"  
  
"D'accord." The bird said before taking off. (D'accord-french for okay or understood)  
  
Draco woke up and rubbed his eyes as sunlight filled the room. He sat up and watched Ginny as she stared out the window.  
  
"Anyone up for a bit of flying?" he asked. Ginny turned around and smiled. She hadn't been on a broom for a long while. Suddenly, she heard a pop and Tom was standing in front of her.  
  
"Someone mention flying?" he asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. You up to trying to get Gin to fly?" Draco asked. Tom smiled mischeviously. Ginny giggled as she followed both of them to the Quidditch field. She spotted Harry flying around. He saw them and landed beside Ginny. Then Tom caught his site and he gasped.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. Ginny sighed. She didn't feel like repeating the deed Tom had done for her and how Draco had come back. But Tom spoke up and told an awestruck Harry. Draco grabbed his broom and struggled as he tried to get Ginny to sit. Tom walked over along with Harry and they finally pinned her down. The only thing was, noone was going with her. She was supposed to fly by herself.  
  
"Evil," she said as Draco repeated what she was supposed to do.  
  
"Now why is that in your vocabulary today?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get up in the air, girl." Ginny did as she was told and followed Draco's instructions. As the wind howled when she zoomed by, Ginny realized this wasn't half bad. When she felt she was enjoying herself, her flying became better. The three boys watched as she did loop after loop and ending the performance with a magnificient dive and landing. Then they heard yelling.  
  
"Ginny Anne Faye Weaskey Snape Malfoy! Get your butt over here this instant!" hollered a very red in the face Heather. Ginny dismounted the broom and walked over. She didn't feel like arguing.  
  
"What are three crying newborns doing in your room?"  
  
"They're my kids, of course," she stated as she watched her mom's face change to a deeper shade of red.   
  
"When were they born?"  
  
"Christmas."  
  
"What do you think you're doing with that broom?"  
  
"Flying."  
  
"That is not something a young lady like you should be occupied with. Why not do something with your nails? Or we could go shopping in Hogsmeade?" Then her mom noticed Tom. "W-what happened?" Ginny picked up the broom and left, Draco trailing behind her. Tom was left for the third time to explain what happened to him and Draco. She went up to her dorm only to bump into Colin and Annie.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Annie said.  
  
"Hey Gin!" Colin quipped in.  
  
"Hey! What have the two of you been up to?" she asked. But their gaze faltered to Draco.  
  
"Whoa! He's a solid ghost!" Annie cried. Ginny shook her head and Draco explained. They left to their dorms hurriedly and Ginny threw herself on the couch before she heard crying in her bedroom. She picked Natalie up and cooed her to sleep before heading to see what Draco was staring at in the Daily Prophet.  
  
DRACO ETHAN XAVIER MALFOY COMES BACK FROM THE DEAD!  
  
HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!  
  
SIRIUS BLACK IS INNOCENT!  
  
Ginny scanned the article briefly. At least now she didn't have to explain to everyone. But Tom had never gotten a chance to clear his name. She stood there before Draco shook her. They both awaited Sirius's visit eagerly.  
  
Two days later they heard a knock on the door as Ginny was tending to the triplets. Draco opened the door.  
  
"Hey everyone," boomed a cheery voice Ginny recognized as Sirius.  
  
"Sirius," she cried as she put down Ethan and raced to greet him. The kids raced behind her to meet him, too. Sirius pulled her into a hug before glancing at the kids.  
  
"All these yours?" he inquired.  
  
"Yep. Follow me," she said as she led him to the triplets.  
  
"They're adorable," he said as he picked Dustin up. Then Ginny heard her mother.  
  
"Ginny! Who came?" she asked as she walked into the room. "What is he doing here?"  
  
"He's visiting," Ginny replied.   
  
"Severus!" her mother cried.   
  
"What?" he asked as he walked in. "Sirius! Glad you could make it!" he added with a smirk. "Remus is finishing his grading and should be here soon. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Sev, I will not have a muderer in my house!"  
  
"He is not a murderer, Heather. His name has been cleared." Heather, seeing that she had lost this case, marched away angirly.  
  
Sirius stayed with them all of break but left afterwards. He had time to chat with Harry, put he spent most of the break with Remus and Severus. Ginny had a very boring year except for the fun she had with Draco and Harry. They kept her busy with flying and she was expecting in March. And as usual, she came at 12:00 midnight on Easter. She looked like a replica of Draco except female.  
  
Madeline Erin Malfoy  
  
Birthday: March 31, 2003- Easter  
  
Time: 12:00 midnight, Monday  
  
Hair Color: Blonde  
  
Eye Color: Blue-grey  
  
Weight: 2 and 1/2 pounds  
  
Height: 1 foot 2 inches  
  
Ginny cradled her in her arms. Her mother stormed in, ranting on about kids, and numbers, and a curse. Ginny ignored her as she stared down at Madeline.   
  
Her fourth year ended happily. Tom visited every once in a while and Draco kept her busy along with her mother and father. And not to mention the kids were growing up quickly. She was spending the summer at the Malfoys and was quite nervous. Her father said that due to how much trouble the kids are, they were going to stay in America with her mom next year and until she graduated. Ginny fought to keep them close to her, but she lost.  
  
"Mother! Father! We have arrived!" Draco exclaimed as he stepped into his house. He hadn't seen this place for about 3 years.   
  
"Draco dear!" his mother said as she hugged him and placed a kiss on his forehead. His father was much less enthusiastic.   
  
"Draco," he stated. He gave Ginny a death glare before heading back to wherever he was before he was "disturbed".   
  
"Don't mind him, dears. His been like this ever since you came back," she said indicating Draco with a nod of her head, "and since Sirius has been acclaimed innocent and Tom is missing." Draco nodded. His mom beamed down at him as she showed them their quarters.  
  
Ginny's summer went splendidly. Draco's mom was really sweet compared to his father's hostile wecloming. Lucius has stayed in his study the whole summer, only emerging for emergencies. Ginny's fifth year was something.  
  
She lay in bed wondering about her muggle friends. She thought about them often. She wondered what had become of them and whether she would ever meet them again. Suddenly, an idea hit her.  
  
"Father! Father!" she yelled as she ran to his room in her pajamas. She opened the door and jumped on his bed. "I've got an idea, dad!" Her father groaned. He was enjoying his sleep. Why, oh why, did she have to ruin it?  
  
"What?" he said as he got up to dress.  
  
"Can I visit my muggle school?" Her father froze and turned around as his eyes met her eager shining ones.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to see my friends, dad! I want to see if they rememeber me and what happened to them! Please dad! Draco can come, too. Please! Please! Please!" Her father nodded. He didn't see any harm in this. She would visit and come back and then hopefully she would never disturb his sleep again. Ginny screamed with delight and jumped for joy as she gave her father a huge hug. She ran back to her bedroom to tell Draco.  
  
"Draco! Draco, wake up sleepyhead!" she cried.  
  
"What," he said.  
  
"We're going to my muggle school!"  
  
"What! What about Hogwarts? Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"No, Draco. I don't mean leave Hogwarts! We're just going to visit!"  
  
"Whatever for?" he asked.  
  
"I want to see them again! I want to see of they remember me!"  
  
"I'm sure they won't. You have red hair now. That's much different then brown if I remember correctly. You were a brunette, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes! But who cares! Come on!" she said as she tugged him out of bed.   
  
They apparated and landed right in Le Lycee Francais De Los Angeles. As soon as she looked around, she remembered everything. Memories came back and she gritted er teeth as she tried to keep her head clear. She walked around until she heard the bell ring. She looked at the watch outside: 1:00 pm. Perfect, lunch time. She was standing right outside of the 10th grade room. Kids ran out, and there they were. They froze outiside. All of them were familiar to here. Draco gripped her hand tightly.  
  
"Faten?" asked a very surprised Evelyn.  
  
"Hi," Ginny said weakly.  
  
"Holy pickles! It's Tom Felton!" said Evvey.  
  
"Who?" Draco asked.  
  
"Umm....no, it's Draco Malfoy," Ginny said.  
  
"Okay, you're delusional now. There's no such thing," said KK.  
  
"Can we leave now. These muggles are pestering me. Who's Tom Felton?" Draco whined.  
  
"No. Tom Felton is an actor. He plays you. In the muggle world, we're a story. Actors and actresses play us." Ginny explained.  
  
"That's crazy!" Draco said. Evelyn and KK stared back at us dumbfoundly. Then Hana walked by.  
  
"Faten?" she said.  
  
"Yea," Ginny replied.  
  
"You finally got Tom."  
  
"No I got Draco."  
  
"Draco? He's fake."  
  
"Please Draco can I tell them? Please!" She begged.  
  
"You're dad'll kill us." But he couldn't see her sad. "Fine."  
  
Ginny whipped out her wand and told them the story. At first they thought she had lost it. But then she did a spell, regardless to what was going to happen to her, and they believed her.   
  
"You guys want to come back to Hogwarts with me? It'll be so cool!" she said. Draco shook his head.  
  
"What will your father say," he said.  
  
"Who cares!" They were starting to make a scene. So Ginny took their hand and apparated them back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Dad! Dad!" she yelled as she led them to his classroom. Draco thought she was going mad. They were certainly going to have to memory wash them later on. She opened the dungeons door and the girls gasped at the site.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing here?! What-how-who-"  
  
"These are my friends, Evelyn, KK, and Hana." But then she remembered Lilah. What had happened to her? "What happened to Lilah?"  
  
"Oh. Lilah went to a magnet school." Hana replied.  
  
"Oh," Ginny replied.   
  
"Get them back to school! What will their parents say?! We'll have to memory wipe them later!"  
  
"Please! Just for today!"  
  
"Fine." He didn't feel like arguing.  
  
They had lots of fun. Draco wasn't quite pleased at first but then seemed to enjoy it. Then they had to go. Ginny said goodbye to them and delivered them back to school. But she never memory washed them. They promised not to tell anyone.   
  
Ginny's fifth year continued and she had fun. She remembered that visit for a while. She missed them but kept it to herself. She couldn't wait for the summer. She would get to see the kids.   
  
Her father had made a last minute change of plans. They weren't going to spend the summer in America. They were going to stay with the Malfoys again. Ginny didn't mind much. She had plans. Her father had just told her a story about her aunt. She had vanished over the Bermuda Triangle before Ginny and Ron were born. Ginny wanted to find her aunt. Her name was Caitilin.  
  
They landed in the Malfoys Mansion and the same greeting awaited them: hostility from Lucius, and open arms from Narcissa. Ginny sat in the library with Draco researching on the Bermuda Triangle. Then Ginny had another idea.  
  
"Do you have a coptumer anywhere?" Ginny asked.  
  
"A coptumer? Would you happen to mean a computer?" asked Draco politely.  
  
"Yea, whatever. That thing. Do you have one?"  
  
"Yeah. Follow me." He led her to the back of the library and into a passageway. In this room at the far end were so many muggle items: clocks, telephones, computers, CD players, bomboxes, and so much more. Ginny wandered around.  
  
"I thought you despise muggles?" she asked.  
  
"I despise muggles, not muggle inventions," he said as he turned on the bombox and Baby boy by Beyonce started playing. Ginny raced to the computer as Draco sat beside her and he taught her how to use it. In an hour or two they had found out the secret behind the Bermuda Triangle. Once you pass over it a force sucks you down onto an island. The island is called Isle de Tentation (Island of Temptation). Once someone lands on it, the island changes to withhold items that the person loves. This causes the person to stay on that island and never come bacl. For example, if you land there and you love computers, books, and coconuts, then the island will magically contain those things, trapping you with your beloved items. But the people may be rescued. The only way was for the rescuers to not get tempted themselves.  
  
"I know where we can get a potion that keeps us from getting tempted. But only dad knows where it is because it contains pheonix blood and feathers. WE have to somehow get him to tell us where it is. Got any ideas?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Veritserum. We can put it in his drink and watch him drink it and then question him."  
  
"Won't it look weird if we sit there watching him drink?"  
  
"We can pretend we want to talk to him about something and hope he offers us drinks that we put the Veritserum in."  
  
"That's way to risky."  
  
"Got any better ideas?"  
  
"How about we tell him what were doing?" They paused to think about that. A beet-faced Heather and Snape popped into Ginny's mind and she shook her head. "They'd never agree. How about we look for it?"  
  
"Do you know where he keeps it?"  
  
"In his study. But I know for a fact that he keeps that place locked. Why don't we find a book that tells us how to make it and see if we can get pheonix blood and feathers from somewhere!"  
  
"My father's going to Knockturn Alley soon. I can try to hitch a ride with him. Or I can sneak there. But you definetly can't come."  
  
"Why not?! Not fair, you always get the fun stuff." Draco chuckled and patted her back.   
  
"I'll go today. You stay here and say I went to visit Pansy, got that?"  
  
"Fine!" Ginny sighed. Draco disappearted and came back half an hour later.  
  
"Got it! And the book! Lord, it's hard to haggle there. I don't know how my father does it." They quickly flipped through the pages while pouring in the ingredients. Luckily, it only took 1 day. They finished it and decided to keep it in the room until tomorrow. They retired to bed, eager for the next day.  
  
Ginny and Draco woke up and raced to the room. They quickly drank the potion and raced out the door, only to be stopped by Lucius.  
  
"Where are you two going?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"I'm ummm..... going to take Ginny flying, father." Draco chipped in rather to quickly. Lucius eyed them suspiciously before letting them go. Draco got his broom and they both mounted it. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and he kicked off.   
  
They were over the Bermuda in minutes. They were sucked in and landed with a thump on the floor. The island was beautiful. Immediatly, millions of mini Ginnys and Dracos popped up everywhere. They both giggled. Their temptation was each other. They walked around until they bumped into a man. He resembled Tom.  
  
"Hello! Hello! Heyllooooooooooooow! How may I help you?" he asked in a booming voice.  
  
"Umm....we're umm....looking for Caitlin Snape," replied Ginny.  
  
"Right this way!" The man said as Ginny and Draco followed. Under the shade of a palm tree, sipping lemonade, was Caitlin. She had long black hair and green eyes. She had a pale complexion and freckles dotted her face lightly. She was a doll.  
  
"Aunt Caitlin!" screamed Ginny. Caitlin turned around.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. She looked her from head to toe. She gasped. Ginny resembled her brothers very well and Caitlin quickly knew. "Y-y-your Severus's daughter, aren't you?!"  
  
"Yes. My name's Ginny."  
  
"O lord. You must have been born after I left. Oh my god!" She screamed as she pulled Ginny into an embrace. "Who's the handsome young fellow?"  
  
"Draco Ethan Xavier Malfoy, mademoiselle," he said as he took her hand and kissed it. She chuckled.  
  
"Such a gentleman. Your boyfriend?" she asked.  
  
"Husband. I'll explain along the way. You have to come back, please! Dad will love to have you back!" Ginny said. Caitlin thought about it for a moment. Then she got up.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
They landed in America a couple minutes later.  
  
"Dad! Dad! Ron! Fred and George! Come quick!" she yelled as she raced down the hallway to the living room. She burst through the door with Caitlin and Draco by her side. She had told Caitlin all that she could remember that happened after she left. Caitlin was shocked at the news. She had missed out on a lot. Ginny's father looked up only to freeze.   
  
"C-caitlin!" he said as he got out of his chair. She pulled him into an embrace and the twins and Ron came racing in.  
  
"What is it? Who is she?" asked Ron.  
  
"Aunt Caitlin!" screamed the twins. They gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Now I know these two. Fred and George. But you are-"  
  
"Ron," he said.  
  
"Hey! I'm your long lost aunt, Caitlin." she said. Ron stood there, gaping, before she pulled him into a hug. Then all of a sudden the room began to spin, and Ginny fell to the floor.   
  
She woke up in a room. Her head hurt and she felt terribley weak. Not only that, but she was starved.  
  
"Ginny! You're awake!" Draco cried as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"What happened?" she asked dazedly.  
  
"You passed out! Your father should be here soon. You've been unconscious for a week. Boy is father mad. He called up and started yelling. He was actually worried. Anyway-"  
  
"You're awake, good. How are you feeling?" asked her father as he stepped in.  
  
"Tired, weak, I have a headache, and I'm starved, but not for food." Her father dropped the plate.   
  
"It can't be. Your not- Oh god. Cay! Get in here. Ginny's-"  
  
okay! hehehe ain't i evil! what's the matter w/ poor Ginny? you'll have to wait! I want at least 8-10 reviews for me to update! come on y'all you can do it! anyway if you have any ? tell me in ur review and ill answer them! i hope this chappie was interesting. the stori mite end in like 2-3 chappies or so. but don't worri! im planing a sequel for Ginny's kids! but first i have another idea for a stori that ill start on! read it plz and review! it should be posted as soon as i finish this stori! anyway here r the reviews:  
  
1.suicadal person w/o friends: a. ur not suicidal b. u have friends! no more being down in the dumps! be happi! anyway thx for ur review and for ur compliment. continue ur stori!  
  
2. ILUVRONWEASLEY- a beta reader is a person like ur editor. u send the chappie to them and they read over the chappie and correct ur mistakes and send it back. hope that clears it up. anway thx for updating ur stori! im loving it! and thx for reveiwing!  
  
3. flying-piggy-123- thx for not giving up when u couldnt find my stori! hope u enjoyed it and i love tragic stories. i mite end this stori tragically, i dont know. but i probably wont. anyway thx for reveiwing. keep doing it and enjoy!  
  
4. cathy- thx for ur review! lol ginny a bad omen, i dont know about that. but belive me, her life is gonna get worse. so keep reading to see wat happens! thx for ur review! and for always reviewing!  
  
5. sickgirl42- im sorri that ur stomach hurts but thx for reviewing! i hope u like wat happened to draco! my sleeve is always full. plz tell me wat u think of the way he came back! review review review! thx!  
  
so thx again and remember i need at least 8-10 reviews to update! hope u like! and in ur reviews tell me which aspects of my chappie u liked the best or if u hated anything cuz i wanna know! thx and review REVIEW REVIEW!!!! yay and as flying-piggy-123 said "YAYNESS" (thats so kewl!) lol! review! for more! 


	21. Fini

"Ginny's a vampiress!" Caitlin came rushing in.  
  
"But I thought it would be one of the boys," she stated.  
  
"No, it's her. You see Ginny, I was a vampire when I was little. But I was cured because it began at an early age. I'll have to see if I can dig up a cure for you, but for now take this," he handed her a glass full of a red liquid. She drank it and then realized what it was.  
  
"You gave me human blood! Ew!"  
  
"Get used to it. You're going to have to take that once a day if you want to live," replied Snape.  
  
"Oh great!" she groaned.   
  
"You'll be staying here the rest of the summer. Draco you may stay if you like." stated Snape.  
  
"I'm staying," replied Draco.   
  
The rest of the summer didn't go as happily as Ginny would've liked. She took the drink every day and her father wasn't finding a cure. She spent lots of time with the kids and Aqua was proving to be great company at a young age. They were soon going to go to a muggle school, too. Ginny and Draco had agreed on that. Eric, Jacob, Megan and Matthew, Aqua, and Christopher were going to start this fall. Ginny was planning out everything with Draco. The kids had already gotten excepted and all of them were excited except for Chris. He kept complaining about having to study with muggles until he was 10. He said they were foul and should be left alone. Ginny couldn't get mad at him. It was that stupid curse scar on his back. She had tried everything to remove it, but nothing worked. Tom visited every so often. Finally, it came time for the kids to leave.  
  
Draco drove them to Lycee. Chris complained all the way and Aqua was way to jubilant. The school Ginny had attended turned into a boarding school so she didn't have to worry about the kids all the time. They arrived and she finally got the kids inside the classroom. She stayed with them for a couple hours until their nap time and then crept outside with Draco. All of them were happy to attend. Chris seemed to have made some friends, too. Ginny sighed and they left to Hogwarts.  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts to horrid news. Dumbledore hadn't survived the summer. He was gone. Ginny sat outside by the lake with the rest of the students. She splashed her feet in the water lazily. Just when she thought nothing could get worse, it did. Draco placed her in his lap and rested his chin on her head. She sighed and kept on splashing. McGonagall was the new Headmistress.   
  
Term started and Ginny was already in a foul mood. She had to go to the Hospital Wing every day to get her drink. One day she arrived to a surprise.  
  
Her mother lay in bed, her father standing beside her.  
  
"W-what happened?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"I was under the Imperius Curse dear. I fought it and have fallen ill," replied her mother in a weak tone Ginny had never heard before. Heather tried to smile but it only brought tears to Ginny's eyes. She had never known her real mother. That was a fake! And now that her mother fought the curse, she's on the verge of death. But who had placed the curse on her? Ginny's life was horrid. Draco came in. Ginny rushed outside.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked. Snape explained and Draco ran after Ginny.   
  
He found her in the Forbidden Forest. There was an eerie silence that night. The wind paused as if trying to catch its breath from all the problems it swept Ginny. The trees stood still as if waiting for something, or someone. Ginny was leaning against a tree staring out at the full moon. She wept, but it was silent. Draco came and sat beside her, embracing her and placing her in his comfort. She wept silently on his chest.  
  
"Why?" she asked. "Why me?"  
  
"Oh, Ginny," was all he managed to say. Everything did seem to happen to her. They sat there for hours and didn't sleep. They watched the moon recede and the sun arrive in the horizon. Ginny had stopped weeping and got up. She walked to the Hospital Wing and sat by her mother.   
  
"Ginny, I love you." her mother stated. Ginny held on to her mother's hand and it felt cold. Ginny heard her last breath leave her mother's body. Draco came up beside her and put a hand around her shoulder.  
  
"She's gone," Ginny said through sobs. "I never knew her Draco. I never knew the cheery little girl by father spoke of. Never."  
  
Ginny's father walked in and looked at the arrangement before understanding what happened. He pulled up a chair next to Ginny and placed her in his lap as he craddled her softly. He wept for the first time. He wept for his wife, he wept for Ginny. His cheery little friend he knew when he was small. Long gone was the laughter from her face. Long gone was his sunshine. They all sat there, alone in silence. Ginny fell asleep and Draco carried her back to their dorms. Ron and the twins came up and sat by their mum and dad. They sat there and an odd silence was placed in that room. An odd silence that never left.  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning, but didn't get up. She lay there beside Draco looking out at the view. From their bedroom window you could see the lake and the tree that lay there beside it. Ginny had many memories here. She would hate to leave it. Finally, she got up and wrote to Lycee and to her kids, telling them of what happened. She sat back down on the bed. Draco was going to graduate next year.   
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"What do you plan to be?"  
  
"Now that you ask, I'm not sure. I was thinking of being an Auror. Ow!" Ginny looked at him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I cut my finger on the edge of the bed." Ginny looked at it and ran her hand over the cut. It magically disappeared.   
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"You're a Healer! That's so cool!"  
  
"I could've healed mom! I hate myself!"  
  
"I don't think you can cure someone on the verge of death. Her death was not your fault."  
  
"Still, I need to go tell dad." She walked over to his study and walked in. He looked up from his work.  
  
"I'm a Healer! I just healed Draco's cut a minute ago!" she squealed with delight.  
  
  
  
"Excellent. Just like Heather."  
  
"You mean mum was a Healer? Why didn't she heal herself?"  
  
"There are certain boundaries for Healers: You can't heal someone on the verge of death unless you discover a remedy for thier problem and You can't heal yourself."  
  
"Oh great!" She walked back to her bedroom and told Draco what her father had told her.  
  
"So you could be a Healer when you grow up. Or you can always teach at Hogwarts." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But you still haven't told me what you want to be."  
  
"I did. I was thinking along the lines of Auror."  
  
"Oh my god! That's so cool! Draco Malfoy: Best Auror! That's so cute!" she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The rest of the year went splendind. Ginny had lots of fun at the dances. Draco always had a special treat for her at the end. And for Valentine's day, he went the muggle way. He took her to see a muggle movie called Bend It Like Beckham. Then to a fancy candlelight dinner at a fancy pansy French restaurant. The year ended and another began. The kids had lots of fun at school and continued for their year in Pre-kindergarten. Draco graduated and Ginny had a child. He was born on New Year.  
  
Kyle Austin Malfoy  
  
Birthday: January 1, 2005-New Year  
  
Time: 12:00 midnight-Monday  
  
Hair Color: Dirty Blonde  
  
Eye Color: Blue-Grey  
  
Weight: 1 pound and 1/2  
  
Height: 1 foot 2 inches  
  
Their years ended happily and Ginny had their final child in her 7th year.   
  
Blake James Malfoy  
  
Birthday: November 28, 2005- Thanksgiving  
  
Time: 12:00 midnight- Tuesday  
  
Hair Color: Blonde  
  
Eye Color: Hazel  
  
Weight: 1 pound and 1/2  
  
Height: 1 foot 2 inches  
  
Ginny graduated with a smile on her face. Draco and Ginny were having a conversationon on her last day of school.  
  
"I can't believe my year ended happily." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, we had some tragic times. It had twists and turns at every step we took. Like a Spiraled Staircase of Truth, " Draco replied.  
  
What they both became will have to wait for my sequel. Along with what happens to their kids and all of their families. And who put Heather under an Imperius Curse? You'll see......*smirks and cackles evilly*  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Thx to everyone who reviewed my stori and kept me going. I'm going to have a sequel and as i said before, i wont write it rite now. im planning to start on my other stori idea i got. it should be up in a week or less. reviews will tell me whether to continue with my other stori or not. after that one or in the middle ill start my sequel. anway thx to every1 who reviewed again! thx! thx! thx! i was soooo happi to c that my stori reached over 100 reviews! u guys r the coolest! :)  
  
here r the thx to those who ever reviewed:  
  
Lost Dragon'Kin  
  
Taintless  
  
Ennui2  
  
Serpena  
  
SamiJo  
  
SaraD  
  
Queen-Ditz  
  
Lucifer Frost  
  
ILUVRONWEASLEY  
  
cathy  
  
i_dont_have_1  
  
no thank u  
  
anaho  
  
u dont need to know  
  
happigolucki616's friend  
  
AngelMeroko  
  
crunchy and good with ket  
  
Hannah  
  
sweetstar3/sickgirl42  
  
bubblez  
  
angelloverkk/dracoginnylover  
  
sweetypeatity  
  
smmergurl  
  
lilcheerq33n  
  
gunitdiva  
  
AngelYingFa  
  
smileyface1314  
  
wouldn't you like to know  
  
I'll*Never*Know*Why  
  
Rokamerica123  
  
Jessiebear  
  
Kneh13  
  
flying-piggy-123  
  
Elizabith  
  
Jenna Diamond!  
  
now if y'all want to make me even happier u should read my 2nd fanfic- Under Wraps. i got some pretty neat ideas but i need reviews to know whether its a good plot or not. sooo plz review! and the faster and more reviews ill get, the faster the sequel to this stori will come up! so itll help both me and you! so wats the lesson u learned today?  
  
REVIEW MY STORIES AND OTHER CHAPPIES AND STORIES WILL COME UP FASTER!!!!   
  
yeaahhhhhhhh! now go tell ur mommies and daddies wat u learned today! lol im hyper sorri! just r&r and dont get discouraged by my hypersome self! yeaaaahhh! 


End file.
